A Romance Reader's Guide to Relationships
by Prissy and Bregan
Summary: Brother, enemy, cousin, grandmother, son, best friend. The relationships between people are complex, ridiculously simple, and intricate.
1. The Meeting

A Romance Reader's Guide to Relationships

Brother, enemy, cousin, grandmother, son, best friend. The relationships between people are complex, ridiculously simple, and intricate.

I hope that wasn't too vague! If it was, you'll figure it out by reading the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own 7th Heaven, if I did, Rose would've left a long, long, time ago. Then again, she is the girl everyone loves to hate!

Oh and dedicated to the greatest person in the world: ME.

Yes, I have a big head, so don't review unless you have constructive criticism, otherwise my head blows up and I start bragging up a storm. (as my "lovable" friends _claim_) Uh, flame if you must, but at least be a wo/man and leave your e-mail address in that case!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

The Meeting

A secretary was in a bad mood, because her boyfriend hadn't returned her messages for a week. She felt like she hadn't showered and her hair was a mess, sticking out everywhere. She tried to keep up with her Palm Pilot and her cell phone, as well as looking for her boss.

Her boss' hair was in a-as always-stylish bun piled on top of her head. The clicking of her heels showed her annoyance with the elevator which was moving far too slowly for her liking.

"Miss Camden! Miss Camden!" The secretary banged on the now closed elevator door, sighing. Unhappily she scrambled into the next elevator, no idea which floor her boss was going to.

"Stella?" The boss frowned, looking for her secretary, "That's odd," She dialed the number on her phone,

"Stella, where are you? I'm on the fourth floor,"

Stella lunged for the DOOR OPEN button as it was just leaving fourth at that second and only went one way: up. She staggered out, her hair already more of a mess and breathing hard,

"Miss Camden, here's your mail," She handed her boss the envelopes, "Bills are being processed as we speak, junk was removed, and that's the rest,"

Her boss glanced at the return addresses, "Thanks, Stella, and I won't need you for the rest of the morning, so you can lie down," She smiled and chuckled, watching her employee balance herself. It was amazing how fast she got done with a nice fresh cup of coffee and a cute boyfriend that lived with her.

_"Eric and Annie Camden"_

One of the envelopes said in a neat script not unlike her mother's handwriting. Sighing, she opened the letter, and read:

_My Daughter,_

_This year, we have the entire family coming for Christmas. I know you might be busy, but we haven't seen you in three years. Sam and David are now in middle school. Charlie has only a vague memory of you, Savannah and Katie, none at all. Please, my baby, come home, everyone misses you. Do you even know about Steven, Michael, and Jacob?_

_Please, just for Christmas and for the sake of family, come back._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

She just put that in a drawer, mentally planning to write a quick note saying she couldn't make it. After all, Paolo was taking her to Jamaica.

"Excuse me," A woman timidly said, snapping the boss out of her daydream.

"Oh, Gloria!" She smiled, "Sit down, how's your week?"

"Well," Gloria chewed her lower lip unconsciously, "I think my husband's cheating on me,"

The woman took a long, deep suffering sigh. Gloria thought everyone was cheating on her, including herself. The listener was thankful that Gloria's husband paid her plenty of money to reassure his wife that the truth was indeed the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Bebe_," Paolo smiled his perfect smile at his live-in girlfriend, "I sorry, I really am, but," He sighed, "I don't mean to do it, I really don't,"

His girl was in shock, staring at the spot where he and the naked women he had been with were hours ago when she ran into them, wanting reassurance from her boyfriend after her long day.

"Who waits?" He asked, speaking rapidly in Spanish before switching back to English, "I start doing it at eighteen after all!"

"So did _he_," She said, glaring at him, "And now _he's_ dead!" She practically yelled at him. Paolo looked down.

"I'm sorry, Paolo,"

She was almost choking, not wanting to do this, but knew it had to be done, "Can you please leave? I'll pack up your stuff and send it to wherever, but I can't be with you anymore," She started to cry a little, not letting him see her tears. Her frustration at how _he_ always seemed to be in the same topic as breaking up. In all her relationships, _he_ was the reason her relationships never worked out.

A flash of a blond haired man choking up blood on the bed passed through her brain causing her to cry harder. She dialed a number, wiping away some tears.

"Hello, this is the Camdens, Sam speaking," The voice on the other line said and his sister almost cried out with joy,

"Hi Sam, can I speak to David?" She just wanted to hear his voice. She had adored and loathed her baby brothers so much.

Sam asked, "Who is this? Dave doesn't like talking to strangers,"

A lot had changed in the Camden household, she could tell. They didn't even know her voice. Now she was afraid to come back,

"Never mind," She muttered, "Tell your mother that her daughter's coming home," She hung up before Sam could reply.

"Mom! Lucy's coming home!" He yelled, grabbing an apple. Annie was with Lucy and hadn't heard him, explaining to Lucy how to deal with an eight year old daughter that had just painted her bedroom floor blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Susie Rooster!" The black haired man picked her up, grinning, showing off his white teeth, and spun her around laughing, "Where have you been?"

"Here and there," She said, smiling, "Daddy, are we gonna see the Camdens for Christmas?" She wanted to see them.

"Yeah, Anna's looking forward to spending time with you for one whole week," Martin said, smiling. He adored his little seven year old daughter, who had his black hair, eyes and olive skin.

"Will we go in a big plane?" She asked, holding her dad's hand

"A giant one, and you get a cushy seat in first class, Susie-Rooster," He grinned, "Now, what do you say?"

"Go Reds! Take them to bed!" She yelled, showing off her two missing teeth.

Martin laughed, "No, Suze, what do you say?" He teased

"I love you, Daddy," She hugged him, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suze wanted the seat next to the window, putting him in the middle, next to some woman.

His daughter had fallen asleep halfway through the flight. Martin was bored, having read all the magazines and already seen the reruns they were offering. The woman next to him was typing, more like stabbing into her palm pilot furiously. She had a familiar look to her face, her bone structure, the way she moved, but Martin didn't know what it was.

"Do you mind?" She asked crossly at him, "I can't concentrate with you staring at me. Probably imaging me naked and how sick is that with a kid in the seat next to you!" She said the latter in a low hush, annoyed.

"Sorry," Martin looked down, "You just looked familiar, that's all,"

"You probably saw me on TV or in the papers or something," She shrugged, "I have a talk show in the afternoon and private counseling in the mornings." He could tell that she could care less about him.

He said, "Sorry, I think we've met, actually," He frowned, trying to figure out who she was

She looked at him, "Doesn't ring a bell, but you do look like a friend of mine," A silly smile crossed her face, "He was a sweetie, but I haven't seen him in years. Martin had dreams to be some big shot baseball player," She chuckled, "I don't even know where he is now,"

"Martin Brewer?" He said, grinning

"Yeah, you know him?" She smiled

"Martin's the star player on the Boston Red Sox! There's not a soul that doesn't know him, lady!" A man in the next aisle said to her, "Haven't you ever watched ESPN?" He looked flabbergasted at her.

Martin laughed silently. So she knew him, but who was she?

"Martin's a star?" She had a unfocused look on her eyes, "I always knew he would be, even if he had a daughter at a young age," She sighed, "I think she would be seven now, actually. Her name's Susannah, but he liked to call her Susie-Rooster," She laughed, "I never found out why,"

"It's probably just a term of endearment." Martin said casually, even though that wasn't quite the entire story.

"So," She grinned, "Your name is?"

He hesitated, "Marty," It wasn't a lie, but he wasn't going to tell her that the only person that called him Marty was his teammates, and that was when they were mad at him. Besides he wanted to figure out if she was an old girlfriend, a friend, or a relative. All too soon the plane landed and they all had to leave.

The women went toward the Rent-a-car section while Martin and Suze found Kevin, Savannah, and Jacob waiting for them.


	2. Family

Thank you to all that read and all that reviewed! Um, Thanks also for explaining how confusing that chapter was. I'll do my best to fix it. Oh and I'll answer all reviews at the end of the story.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own that wonderful show Seventh Heaven. Then again, if I did, I don't think I could do half a good job as these people do on some of these scripts. Oh and Robbie never would've left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Martin!" Kevin yelled, a little boy in his arms and Savannah holding his hand.

"Suze," Anna ran over to her, "I lost my tooth and the fairy gave me a dollar!" She showed Susie her missing tooth.

"Hold Jacob for me," Kevin gave Martin his son, "I'm running late to pick up Michael at day care and Luce at the hospital," He explained, She's in to find out why she's getting so sick. I'm telling her it's just the flu, but she wanted confirmation," He explained.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away," Jacob said to Martin, as if that was the most important thing he was ever going to say in his life.

"Exactly, but your mother hates apples," Kevin grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked around and sighed, of course no one was there to pick her up. After all, she was here unannounced. She was going to get a rental car, but decided to grab a taxi at the last minute.

Whether she was avoiding everyone or in a nostalgic mood, she didn't know when the driver was told to take her to the Promenade. She walked up and down, smiling at every little thing that she remembered.

Finally, at sunset, she knocked on the all too familiar door, nervous. David, with his shaggy yellow mop of hair and lopsided smile opened the door, and she hugged him, overcome by tears.

"David, was that Ms. Engle? I've been meaning to talk to her about a personal matt-" Eric walked up and stopped still in front of his daughter, surprised, "Annie! She's here!" He was smiling and hugged her after David, "I've missed you, Ruthie,"

"Ruthie?" David was shocked, "You've changed,"

She laughed, "So have you, David, now in eighth grade instead of second!" She laughed and hugged him again, "I told Sam I was coming home like two weeks ago. Didn't he tell you?" She asked her father

"Sam forgets everything," David explained, "He still thinks we go to the same school sometimes, " At her confused look, he explained, "I go to a boarding school and Sam goes to the public school, remember?" He frowned at his sister's lack of knowledge, "Wow, you've really lost touch,"

"Where's this school?" She asked, letting her father lead her into the living room

"Outside of Glenoak, about a few miles east, it's a boy's school," He explained, "I usually come home on the weekends and holidays,"

"Why do you go to boarding school?" She asked, confused

"I was asked and they offered a scholarship for a full ride all the way to high school," He shrugged, "My science project won first place in the entire state, remember?" He sighed," We need to catch you up,"

"Ruthie?" Annie came charging down the stairs and let out a cry for joy, "Oh Ruthie!" She embraced her daughter in a death grip and Ruthie soon needed oxygen, "Now everybody's going to be here! Mary, Martin, Robbie, isn't this wonderful?" She smiled so wide it looked like it hurt to Ruthie.

"Martin's here?" Ruthie chuckled, "That's so weird, because I was talking to some guy about Martin on the plane,"

"He's outside with Sam and Suze," David said, "I'll show you, if you don't know where the yard is?"

"I'm definitely liking that sarcastic vibe," Ruthie said, "Did you get that from Simon?"

"No, he got it from you, Ruthie," a new voice interrupted and Ruthie turned to find Simon's laughing eyes on her, the stupid earring still in his ear, glinting in the sunlight. She didn't know when she had ever been as happy to see her stupid brother.

"Ah Ruthie, you're turning into a regular Mary, disappearing for days at a time," He said, hugging her

"Are you still with that girl, Tulip or Clover, or Daisy, or?" She frowned trying to remember the name that always eluded her.

"_Rose_ and I broke up," He chuckled, "Then came a couple more girls until I found Carrie," A silly grin came on his face, "She's out of town at the moment, but everyone's meeting her at Christmas for the first time, including you,"

"Well, at least you waited," She smiled and hugged him, breathing in the scent of Simon, old cologne and fresh, crisp, dollar bills. She would always smile when she spotted some kind of American money and think of Simon, "I missed you, Simon,"

"You too, Ruthie," He kissing her forehead, smiling, "Matt and Katie are actually here right now as well," He got a smirk on his face, "Matt won't believe you're here!"

"Who are you?" A little girl, on an older man's shoulders, asked loudly behind Ruthie.

"Hey Simon," Matt grinned, "Katie, that's a little rude to say to Simon's girlfriend," Simon choked and Ruthie rolled her eyes at his immature response.

"Sorry," She smiled, "I'm Katie Camden," and held out her hand

"Ruthie Camden," She laughed while Simon had a disgusted look on his face, "It's so sad, Matt, not knowing who your own sister is!" She hugged him, "I missed you too,"

"Ruthie?" Matt was surprised, "How are you?"

"Fine," Ruthie smiled, "How's Sarah? Still exhausted?"

"She's at home with the baby" He explained, "They're both sleeping right now and Katie wanted to play with Anna and Suze," He smiled, "Why didn't you call or give a heads up?" He asked

"I wanted to surprise everyone," She said, lying through her teeth. She just didn't have anywhere else to go, "How are you, with the baby and everything?"

"I'm doing better then I was with Katie here," She smiled, "I guess once you have doubts about fatherhood, it's hard to get them again," He laughed at his feeble attempt at a joke, "Do you mind holding Katie while I find out what happened to her teddy?" He held out his four year old to her, "She hates walking without it,"

"No," She laughed, "I think she's adorable, I do, but," She sighed, "I haven't held a baby, since-" She trailed off, "It's just hard,"

"I'm sorry. I forgot about that," Matt cursed himself inwardly, "It's been such a long time since Brady,"

She sighed, tensing as she usually did when Brady's name was said, "Anyway," She wanted to get the topic off Brady, there was always a long uncomfortable silence when someone brought Brady or Peter up, "Mary's coming as well?"

"Mary's already here, actually," Simon said, "She and Charlie came in late last night," He explained, "Robbie is coming by soon. They're just sleeping right now,"

"Not anymore," Mary went in the foyer with Lucy, "Charlie and I have been up since noon," She laughed, "Is that Simon's girl?"

"Seriously, that is just wrong," Simon said, "Mary, Luce, your baby sister, Ruthie," He pointed to her, "I was the only one who recognized her, how sad is that?"

"Well, you and Ruthie did share a room for a long time," Mary pointed out, hugging Ruthie, "Ruthie Camden! I was thinking about kidnapping you and bringing you home,"

That brought a round of chuckles.

"What'd I miss?" Sam came in at that moment, noticing all his siblings in the foyer, laughing, hugging, and all talking at once, "Is that Simon's girlfriend?"

A groan came from Simon again.

"It seems the seven of us have been reunited," David explained, holding little Katie "Ruthie traveled home for the celebrations," Matt gave Katie her teddy and she ran off, to find her friend and cousin.

"I told Sam I was coming home on the phone after asking if I could talk to David," She explained, "I wanted to hear as many familiar voices as possible and it was wonderful to hear Sam's again," She hugged her little brother, tousling his messy hair.

"That was you?" Sam had a faraway look in his eyes, "You were so vague and I assumed it was Lucy, so that's what I told Dad and Mom,"

"So that's why no one was expecting to see her," Mary laughed, "Wow, it's been what? Years since we were all together as a family, living under the same roof,"

"Yeah," Matt smiled, "A lot of memories, good and bad," He smiled at Happy, still alive, but much older and not much left in the old dog's lifestyle, "Remember when all Simon wanted was a dog?"

"And Mom found Happy," Many hands reached out to affectionally pat the aging dog. The vet had said that Happy had only one or two more years to live at the most.

"Now, all I want is," He shrugged, "To make sure Carrie and I are together," He scratched his cheek, turning a light shade of red.

"That's Simon Camden, a success story," Matt grinned, "Raised as a preacher's son with a bad boy lifestyle now a world famous director,"

Simon groaned, "Don't quote the tabloids, Matt,"

"I was just joking," Matt laughed, "What about you, Mary?"

She thought for a while, "I want to see Charlie more often," She admitted, "It's hard with Carlos and him in Puerto Rico and Robbie and I in Chicago," She looked at Lucy affectionally, "Luce?"

Lucy smiled, "I want to be a good mom to my kids, a good wife to Kevin, and a good minister to Da-my congregation," She leaned her head on David's, all of them now sprawled on the living room, "Dave?"

"David," Her brother corrected, "I want to research some more on Pavlov's classical conditions, and have the doctor look at my elbow," He pulled it up, showing a nasty purple bruise, "I think I have lateral humeral epicondylitis," Of course, everyone looked at Matt this time.

"Tennis elbow," Matt explained

"Inflammation and pain over the outer side of the elbow involving the lateral epicondyle of the humerus and usually resulting from excessive strain on and twisting of the forearm," David explained even further. Sam rolled his eyes and said,

"Mine is to figure out my math homework before the break is over," Sam said cheerfully, "Matt?"

"To save lives. Same as when I was in college," He took a quick check at David's elbow, "You skinned it a bit, put some ice and lotion on it and stay off of it for a day or so," He shrugged, "I'm guessing here, since this isn't my field of work,"

"I don't want to hear about that!" Sam was disgusted.

Matt rolled his eyes, "How about you Ruthie?" He turned to her

She sighed, "I want to get over everything bad in my life, Brady, _him_, everything,"

"It's been three years, Ruthie," Sam pointed out, Mary pinched him above the elbow for his lack of caring.

"But I can't seem to move on. I severed all ties. I wanted so badly to forget Brady and P-"

She halted, not able to go on. Happy licked her arm, before lying on the floor again. She took a lot of naps as she got older.

"It just wasn't fair, so soon after _his_ death. I still want to be able to move on from them, but I also want to stay in contact with you guys and Mom and Dad," She sighed, thinking, "Brady would be about four now,"

"Ruthie," Lucy laughed, hugging her little sister, "No matter what happens, you are always part of this family,"

That two way hug turned into a seven way hug, with Sam complaining that Simon's earring was poking him in the back. That was when Ruthie figured out that Sam, at fourteen, was a popular kid and David was a genius, not her two eight year old twin brothers who did everything together.


	3. Brother Dear

Disclaimer: Don't own 7th Heaven, if I did, Mary and Robbie would be together and ON the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luce, Kevin called," Annie said, coming in from the kitchen, holding the wireless, "He, Jacob, and Michael are stuck in traffic with a flat tire with no spare, and they don't have any money for a tow truck, because he left his wallet at home,"

Lucy hurried to the phone, worried, "Kevin?" She went outside for privacy.

"Oh, Matt, Martin took Katie, Anna, and Suze to the Promenade for ice-cream," Annie said, after smiling at Eric, so happy her entire family was there.

Matt looked at his watch, "I have to get going anyway, Sarah and Stevie should be waking up, wondering where I am," He gave his mother a hug, "I'll be by later to pick Katie up, but Sarah wants us home for dinner, sorry,"

"Fine," Annie turned to Simon, suddenly remembering something, "Simon, I forgot! A man named Mr. Stellar called and asked for you, while you were on the road,"

Simon groaned, "That's a PR guy. I hope I don't have to add on more publicity for this movie," He disliked the press and paparazzi, even though his girlfriend was a journalist. "I'll be upstairs on my cell," He bounded upstairs, intent on privacy.

"Momma," A blond haired boy walking down the stairs, "Can we go to the zoo? Anna told me that there's a wooly spider monkey!" He asked Mary, His eyes shining

_"The wooly spider monkey seemed to recognize me this year," The boy said, "It looked at me, as if saying, 'Hey Peter, doing any better in math this year?"_

Ruthie shuddered at the flashback

"Sure Charlie," Mary grinned, "Ruthie, Sam, David, you guys want to come with?"

"Sorry, I already had to go to the zoo for a field trip this year and that was enough," Sam said, "I don't understand why the administration can't take us somewhere else,"

_"How many times have we been on this trip?"_

_"A thousand,"_

_"Once every two years since first grade,"_

_"Feels like a thousand,"_

_"Five times,"_

_"Still feels like a thousand,"_

Ruthie sighed, "No thanks for me too. The zoo has some memories I'd rather avoid,"

"I cannot," David said, "I am going to the museum. They have added in a new history wing, Sam, why don't you come wit-"

"My brother, the geek," Sam cut him off, sighing, "I have to find some last minute Christmas presents," He grabbed his jacket,

David frowned, slightly hurt, but tried again, "I have to get presents too. I'll walk over with you, Sam,"

"Oh, I forgot to go shopping for presents!" Ruthie groaned, "I'll come with you two. I'll even drive out to the mall," She made a mental list of everyone she needed to get a present for.

Sam looked pained, "Actually, the presents I have to get, I have to get by myself, so I'm walking. You can take David with you though," He walked out, David looking at his sister, upset.

"Here," Annie chuckled, "The keys to the van," She and Eric waved everyone out.

"Oh Eric," Annie smiled hugging him, "Can you believe how old we're getting?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So spilt or stick together?" Ruthie asked David

David said, "I think we should work apart," At her questioning look, he sighed, "I forgot to obtain gifts for everyone." He kept his head down,

"David," Ruthie laughed, "I didn't bring anything here, other then clothes for myself,"

David admitted, "I didn't find anything at school worth bringing home as a gift,"

"Okay, then let's pool our money together and just buy everyone one thing," Ruthie said, "Simon and I always did that for Christmas,"

"Here," He handed all the money he had on him, not bothering to count.

Ruthie didn't count either, just pocketing it in her purse.

"How much do we have?" David asked, pulling out a pocket calculator.

"I'm not telling you," Ruthie smiled, "We'll buy everything on my credit card and the money you just gave me is now in the credit card, plus my own,"

It didn't take David's scientific mind to know that there was more money on that card then what his parents had, tripled. When he was picking things out, he tried to find the cheapest thing while Ruthie looked for the best thing, usually slightly more money.

"Ruthie," David said, holding up a few bags, "Aren't you concerned about your credit card bill?"

"No," She laughed, "David, stop thinking about money and just pick out the best things," She ate another piece of candy, "Who's left?"

David said, "Robbie and Martin,"

"I already have a present for Robbie," Ruthie said, "I can just add your name to it,"

"So that leaves Martin," David said,

"What do we get a guy that has everything that he wants?" Ruthie asked, frowning, "Soap?"

"Not everything," David said, "He still wants to meet some lovely lady," He made kissing sounds, laughing, causing Ruthie to laugh as well. Sometimes David was a little boy and other times he was a boy genius.

"What about a baseball mitt?" Ruthie suggested

"He has a plethora of them," David said, "He never throws anything away,"

"A baseball bat?" She guessed

"No," David shook his head

"A stupid bobble head?" Ruthie said, sighing. She really didn't know a lot about baseball.

"It is likely he has already obtained one," her brother pointed out, thinking she was serious

"Here," David found a book, "If he wants a lady, he needs this right?" He held up a book titled: _The Romance Reader's Guide to Relationships_.

"Yeah, that's the sort of thing Martin wouldn't buy himself!" Ruthie grinned, "Smart thinking, David!" She was kidding, of course, thinking David was kidding too.

"Thank you," David looked proud of himself. Now knowing he was serious, Ruthie made a mental note to buy him a baseball cap or something to show how sorry she was, if he got mad at them.

"That is everyone," David said cheerfully,

"Except for you," Ruthie said, "Pick out whatever you want and I'll buy it," She grinned,

"My search was unsuccessful," David said to her, looking unhappy. Still, she could tell that David wanted something, but decided it was too expensive. She decided to give him a $100 gift certificate, knowing it would be more then enough for whatever it was he wanted in the store.

"Oh well," Ruthie grinned, "I'll find something for you," She glanced at her watch, "We should go. Dinner's starting in a half hour," She glanced at all the presents, "Can you please send these to Glenoak Inn, Room 15, and gift wrap them all, in the names Ruthie and David Camden?" She asked the cashier, filling out some forms for the presents.

"Yes Ma'am," The cashier nodded and continued to check in their gifts.

"Are you staying at a different residence?" David asked

"If I have to, but I'd like to stay home," Ruthie admitted, "Besides, for now, it's just a place to hide all these presents," She pointed at the large array of presents they had picked for everyone.

"What's up with you and Sam, these days, David?" She asked, noticing how far apart they had grown.

David sighed, "We have nothing in common anymore. I try to hang out with him, but he brushes me off,"

"Why?" Ruthie scribbled out a check, not giving the receipt a second glance.

"I don't know," David sighed, "Something happened when I realized that I wanted to go to Yale for college and Sam was still goofing off with his friends," He shrugged, "Mom and Dad had me skip a grade-two actually, and I got into that school, now a fourteen year old tenth grader with the highest GPA and my twin brother is the guy I want to be-normal,"

"Normal doesn't exist, David," Ruthie smiled, "So when were you going to tell me that you were actually in high school?"

"I just skipped this year, at the insistence of the headmaster, so sometimes I still think I'm in eighth grade," David smiled, "Ruthie, I'm glad you're still the coolest sister,"

"Of course I am," Ruthie grinned, "After all, Lucy and Mary have nothing on me!"

He laughed and she loved hearing him laugh, like old times. Only the once ever present Sam was missing and it saddened Ruthie.


	4. Death and Mockingbirds

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. 7th. Heaven. BUT...

I LOVE 7TH HEAVEN.

AND.

I HATE DISCLAIMERS AND HOW DEPRESSING THEY ARE

Again, all reviews to be answered at the end of the story (for time reasons)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, good, you three made it home," Annie smiled, "It's nice to have a small crowd for dinner,"

"Wow, she's really missed big dinners, hasn't she?" Ruthie asked Sam

"Oh yeah," Sam said, "When David comes home, it's like a mini celebration,"

"Where's everyone else?" Ruthie asked

"Too many to remember, dear," Annie smiled, "So it's jus the five of us for now,"

"It's nice to have company these days," Eric smiled, "Company not including wailing babies and cell phones going off,"

Ruthie guiltily shut her phone off.

"I've missed the house all to myself," Annie sighed, "I can't wait until these two get into their senior years," She hugged Sam who scowled and pushed her away.

"You'll just love it." Ruthie teased them, "What's for dinner?"

"Pot roast and apple pie," Annie ushered them to sit down, "Now, Ruthie, how is New York?"

"Wonderful," She smiled, "I love walking in Manhattan and shopping everywhere. It's like a bigger Promenade,"

"Martin told us that the Statue of Liberty is bigger then it seems in imagination," Sam said, "Is that true?"

"I don't know," She admitted, "I haven't seen the Statue of Liberty or other tourist spots. I just fell into working right away," She frowned, "When was Martin in New York?"

"Probably when they played against the Yankees in the pennant race, in like May or something, "Sam said,

"Martin made an amazing throw to third in bottom of the eighth in one of the games," Eric added

"Now, let's talk about something else," Annie interrupted them, "I heard nothing but baseball at lunch when Martin got in,"

"How is everyone doing at the church?" Ruthie asked

"Lucy tells us that they're doing well," Annie said, smiling

"Huh?" Ruthie looked confused

"Your father is now the associate pastor while Lucy took over as pastor," She explained, "He almost went into cardiac arrest last September and the doctor told him to slow it down. The only reason we still live here, is because Lucy made the church deacons do so,"

"Didn't anybody keep her posted?" Sam asked, "I tell Dave everything,"

"David," His brother corrected, "And no, you don't, Mom does,"

Sam grunted, ignoring David.

"No," Ruthie laughed, "It's my own fault. I didn't want to know anything, so-"

"I had to leave messages with secretaries that never gave the message to Ruthie," Annie explained, "I'm sure if you ask her, she'll give you all the little tidbits that you missed,"

Ruthie turned red, "I'm sorry, Mom, I really am,"

She smiled, "Its okay Ruthie, I knew you didn't want to talk to us, after everything that happened, but I just had to keep you updated somehow,"

"Um, speaking of everything that happened," Ruthie sighed, "I think it's time I went to God's Yard,"

They all nodded, "We won't follow you," Sam promised her

God's Yard was a graveyard, the graveyard where _he_ had been buried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BRADEN "BRADY" PETROWSKI**

**OUR LITTLE MIRACLE**

**6/9/08 TO 7/15/09**

**PETER J. PETROSKI**

**LOVED ALWAYS**

**11/24/89-7/18/08**

"Hey Peter," Ruthie whispered, smiling, "I've thought a lot about you lately," She made herself comfortable on the ground, "I remember that I would bring him here like every Sunday to see you," She sighed, glancing at his headstone,

"He was this cute little baby and everyone always wanted to hold him, to coo over him and how adorable he was," She sighed, sniffing, "You would've been proud of how he was raised,"

She touched the lettering on her dear friend's headstone, "God, I haven't been here since the Sunday before the accident,"

She almost wished she could hear his voice again, even for just a second.

"I still don't understand it. He was safely tucked in his car seat, asleep," She sighed, "I was driving on a isolated road and it's like mid morning when another driver comes barreling, full speed at us," She sniffled, "Everyone told me that I was in a coma for two months, Brady's funeral had already been held and as soon as I heard that, I left,"

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I thought about you and Brady every day though," She sighed, "Every picture of him and you is in this shoebox and I haven't been able to look at it in a while, because it's so hard,"

"It was hard on all of us," A voice said behind her. Ruthie jumped and turned around to find her father looking at her, "Your departure just made it even more so," He was smiling sadly at her, "I often come out here, to pray, to think, to meditate, or just to clear my thoughts," He explained, taking a seat next to her.

"Dad," Ruthie sighed, "It was my fault. I should've been watching the road more carefully,"

"No, you were watching the road," Eric said, picking some grass absentmindedly, "First we dealt with Simon's accident, and we all healed from that. Now we deal with this, and not by running away, and hopefully, we can heal from this,"

"Dad, Peter made me take three pictures everyday of him and Brady. One in the morning, one at night and one at noon," She sighed, "He didn't know how long he had to live, but he wanted his son to know he was there for as long as possible,"

Eric rubbed her back

"It was hard, having to take these pictures, not knowing if they would be the last," She sniffled, "Brady was thirty nine days old when he died, seconds after I took that picture that he insisted on," She sniffled, "It was late afternoon and Peter was in his bed coughing,"

Eric looked at her, he never heard Ruthie tell this story before, and she continued," When I saw blood, I tried to help him as much as I could and he told me," She sobbed into her dad's shirt, "I can't, I can't,"

"Ruthie, it's okay," Eric soothed her, "You're already opening up a great deal,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Brady," He whispered. A thin line of blood was on his lip to his chin. She cleaned it up, sighing,_

_"Stay in bed, Peter," She said firmly_

_"Brady,"_

_"Brady's asleep, go to sleep, Peter,"_

_"Brady,"_

_"Pet-"_

_"Brady!" He said it in a lower, harsher voice he had never used before._

_"Here, be careful," She was worried for him and the little baby alike. Brady cooed before erupting into little giggles._

_His father smiled and handed her the camera, coughing as he did so, "This is the third time he's laughed, Ruthie,"_

_"Peter," She tried to say_

_"Please, Ruthie, please," He was worn and holding a premature small little boy that felt very heavy in his weakened state._

_She took the picture and he gave a rare smile, "I love him,"_

_"I know," She whispered_

_"I love you," He looked in her eyes and she looked away, tears slipping down her cheeks,_

_"Peter, I can't,"_

_"I know," He said, putting his veined hand over hers, "No matter what, I want you to be happy and I want my Brady to be happy,"_

_"Peter, stop talking like that," She begged, "Don't die, I need you, Brady needs you," She said, clutching his hand, "Peter, I really did love you at one time,"_

_  
He smiled, "Ruthie, you are the most beautiful girl out there and you don't even know it,"_

_"Peter," She laughed, "You've been my best friend for a long time,"_

_"I don't have your heart," He reminded her, "But you have mine,"_

_  
"Peter," She sighed_

_"Ruthie," he interrupted her, "Just promise me that no matter what, you'll make sure Brady's a good kid, no matter what,"_

_"I promise, Peter," She said_

_"I'll watch over you, Ruthie, Brady too," He kissed Brady's cheek, "Tell him every day that I loved him, and I still do, wherever I am,"_

_"Tell him yourself," She said stubbornly, "You won't die, Peter, it's not in God's plans for now,"_

_"You never know, Ruthie," He sighed, "Know that I love you, and always will,"_

_"I do," She said_

_"Ruthie, as much as it pains me to say it," He took a deep breath, "I want you to be happy, no matter what, even if dating makes you happy or joining the convent, I don't care. Just be happy and make sure Brady's happy,"_

_She sighed, Peter was scaring her, "I'll be happy, and I'll always sure Brady's happy,"_

_"Good," He smiled contently, going back to sleep._

She woke up in the dead of the night, frightened. What happened next that day was all too clear in her memory and yet so blurry. She wanted so badly at that moment to cuddle up with someone and just cry and cry.

Stumbling in the second floor, trying to remember the layout of the house, that was at once all too familiar terrain. Feeling her way in the darkness was nothing new for her, as she had these nightmares all the time. Usually John was there to soothe her.

Now he wasn't.

She had nobody.

At that moment, it was then that she broke down and finally admitted what she had resisted all these years.

Brady was really truly dead.

And he wasn't coming back.

Lights turned on, to see what the commotion was. The twins, Simon, Eric, Annie, and Martin all came toward her, worried.

In her state, Ruthie didn't notice any of them.

"He's dead," She said, trying to tell her parents-anyone, "Brady's really dead,"

"Sam, David, Simon, Martin, Annie, go back to bed, I'll take care of her," Eric's voice rang over the rest. She resisted the loud voice, running into the nearest chest, sobbing, "He's dead," over and over.

"Shh, Ruthie," Martin whispered, hugging her, "Shh," He tried to think of something. When Susie was scared, he would usually sing to her, what his dad would sing to him in his strong brass tenor while his mom would rock him, saying she had no singing voice, which was true.

_"Hush little baby,"_ He sang strongly and swiftly,

_"Papa's gonna sing you a lullaby,"_

She was still crying, but not saying that he was dead anymore,

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word," _

The other three people in the hallway looked at him, gaping,

_"Papa's gonna bring you baby a mockingbird,"_

When he sang this part to Susie, she usually was asleep by now, but Ruthie was still awake, just sort of humming along. He figured it was better to just to keep going,

_"And if that mockingbird won't sing, well,"_

Annie was smiling and mouthed thank-you to him before going back to bed.

_"Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring,"_

Simon patted his father on the back, retreating back to bed.

_"If that ring don't shine,"_

Sam yawned and David supported him back to bed, turning the lights out in their room.

_"It would break this heart of mine,"_

Ruthie had calmed down enough and was now sitting with Martin, listening to his heartbeat, taking comfort from it. Eric smiled and whispered,

"I think you should put her in your bed and you can take hers," He yawned, going back to bed.

Martin looked at Ruthie, noticing that she looked like that woman from the airplane before putting two and two together. He decided it was better to deal with this in the morning and tucked her in his bed, Ruthie now three quarters asleep.

"Stay with me," She said, clinging on his shirt, showing just how afraid she was in his eyes.

Since Suze often needed him to stay with her for a while, Martin contented and held her in his arms, liking how it felt and trying not to like it at the same time.


	5. Marty

Disclaimer: 7th Heaven, a marvelous piece of work will never ever be mine, no matter what, unless I like _bought_ it or something, but I am writing on fanfiction so that kinda states that well, I HAVE NOTHING BUT IMAGINATION! Oh, and I am obsessed with Ruthie and Martin, just to clear that up.

Reviews:

WILL BE POSTED AT THE END OF THE STORY

So nothing left but the story! Perhaps I could just ramble on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on, like I was just doing!

Nah, I don't want to be eaten alive, so here! Read it all and roast me later!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruthie woke up in a completely different room after having a much better dream about...something. A pair of warm hands was around her and a male face asleep on the pillow. She tried to remember where she had seen him before.

_Marty_

"Martin?" She whispered, shocked.

He smiled, eyes shut, "Shh, go to sleep,"

She noticed his boxers and a shirt was on, and she felt her pajamas were still on her, plus underwear. Nothing happened. That much she knew. The events of last night came to her in a flash, and she blushed, realizing it was she that told him to stay.

She pulled herself away from his grip, or at least tried to, but was stuck in his arms. She sighed and whispered,

"Martin, wake up,"

"No," He said, tightening his grip on her, "I don't wanna,"

She choked down a laugh. Martin was so adorably cute when he was half asleep.

"Martin," She shook him softly, "Let me go,"

"Why?" He cracked one eye open, saw Ruthie looking at him and promptly let go, mumbling a sorry. She smiled and hugged him,

"It's wonderful to see you again," She laughed, "I don't know why we didn't recognize each other on the plane," She deftly fixed her hair in its usual bun.

He smiled, "We hadn't seen each other in-" He shrugged, "Seven, eight years, give or take a few months,"

She laughed, "Well, thank you for helping me last night, it means a lot to me,"

"Oh, I sing to Susie whenever she has a nightmare and my dad would sing to me," He explained, "He grew up as a choir boy,"

"Well, it's now in my top ten all time music songs," She smiled, "You're a wonderful singer, by the way,"

"I try," He smiled, noticing that her preference of flannel pants and baggy shirt hadn't changed for bed wear. Glancing at the clock, his brain registered that it was nine thirty, meaning that Susie had eaten and was now probably playing with Anna.

"Hey you guys are up," Sam came in, grinning, "After that scare last night, Dad thought it was best if we let Ruthie sleep in and we didn't know if she needed you or not, so David and I just unplugged your alarm clock and closed the curtains. You two look just adorable together, by the way," He made kissing sounds and ducked when Martin threw a pillow at him, laughing his way down the hall.

"Aren't brothers the best?" Ruthie asked, laughing, "Thanks again, Martin," She smiled and walked out to take a shower.

He just sighed, feeling different, as if part of him was missing or something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you wanna know something," Suze said excitedly, "Daddy's birthday is TO-morrow!" She giggled,

"Really," Annie frowned, "I never knew that. Oh I feel so terrible! We should throw Martin a party!" She was panicking, "Oh a surprise party! Perfect! I'll just talk to everyone, and get some people," She was off, talking to herself, making lists, in a frenzy while Susie skipped outside, going to go play dress up with Anna.

"Ruthie, tomorrow's Martin's birthday, I need you to distract him for a few hours while I set up a surprise birthday party for him," Annie said, cornering Ruthie,

"Fine," She sighed, but something was bugging her about what her mother had said. She was pouring herself some coffee when Simon came in the kitchen with his own mug.

"Ruthie, what are you doing today?" Simon asked, sipping some of his coffee,

"Personal things," She smiled sadly, "I'm going to be looking at pictures of Peter and Brady, maybe it'll help, I don't know," She sighed

"Do you want me around?" He asked, worried, "I was planning on watching Charlie while Mary and Robbie get reunited," He looked a little grossed out at that bit, "But I can help you,"

"No," She smiled, "Charlie needs you more then I need you," She kissed him on the cheek, "How is it that you always seem to be there whenever I need you?"

"Huh?" Simon said, confused

She smiled, "Do you remember when I was like ten and I didn't have a date to a party and you found a boy to go out with me?" She hugged him, "The entire day, I tried to talk to everyone, but they were all busy to deal with me, and you were there, saving the day," She laughed, "Just little things like that,"

"I hope I'll always be there for you," He said truthfully, "God bless you, Ruthie,"

"Get out of here, Simon, before this turns into a tearjerker," She laughed and turned back up the stairs while Simon headed out to where Charlie was, practicing his free throw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Martin," Eric smiled, "I have to go out and do some church things. Sam's at the mall and Annie is taking David with her to buy groceries," He chuckled, "It's been so long since I've seen the fridge fully stocked," Martin grinned at his little joke, "Anyway, no one will be here, so I need you to watch Ruthie for me. She's in the family room,"

"And I can hear you!" Ruthie yelled and her father shut his eyes, smiling still, "Anyway, I'm leaving," He patted Martin on the shoulder, "Good luck, son,"

"What are you looking at?" Martin asked, noticing the pictures.

"Brady," Ruthie smiled sadly, "You don't know the whole story, do you?"

"I do," He said, "Matt told me," He took a seat next to her, "Were you and Peter close?"

"He loved me," She sighed, "He told me that he loved me since I-" She blushed, "uh-_had my period_," She whispered in a low hush.

Martin raised an eyebrow, "Dare I ask?"

She laughed, "He says it's because that was when I was truly a woman and up for grabs,"

"Huh," Martin smiled at one picture of Ruthie holding a little baby boy, smiling. She looked very happy in the picture, her joy reflected in her eyes. Ruthie followed his gaze,

"That was the from the first time that Brady laughed," She smiled fondly, "It was always wonderful to hear him laugh,"

Martin sighed, "I missed out on every kind of first until Susie was at least three. Her mom took care of her while I earned money for the family,"

"What happened to Sandy?" Ruthie asked, frowning

"She died," He wrinkled his brow, frowning, "Of suicide, claiming that no one loved her in a note,"

"Didn't you love her?" Ruthie asked, "After all, you gave up baseball for a year and just worked until she made you pursue your dream,"

"I never loved her, I just lived with her, because I was responsible for her and what I thought of as _her_ daughter back then," He smiled sadly, "Suze wouldn't go anywhere without me after her death and it killed me the following year to have to send her to school," He laughed, "Sandy's suicide showed me what was really important-family,"

"Well, you have a lifetime to spend with that sweet girl of yours who thought I was Simon's girlfriend," Martin groaned, and Ruthie laughed,

"It's fine, everyone else thought the same thing" She chuckled at Martin's expression before continuing, "But, I only had a year with Brady, and you can hear her talk and Brady didn't even say his first word,"

"I don't know what Susie's first word was," Martin admitted

She looked at him, sighing, "Martin, I just-" She sighed, debating if she wanted him to leave or not, "Don't talk, just let me talk, clear the air,"

She picked up a picture of Peter, holding little two week old Brady in his arms, smiling. It was a sharp contrast between father and son, with Peter's sunken eyes, Brady's beautiful blue joyful eyes. Peter's incredibly pale, albino-like skin and Brady's soft olive color, as well as being able to see Peter's veins and outline of his bones easily when his son had baby fat and plump cheeks that made him all the more adorable.

"On Peter's eighteenth birthday," She sighed, "He told me that he wanted to do it, have sex, and he did, with someone he barely knew,"

Martin put an arm around her, not daring to speak and upset her even more.

"I tried to talk him out of it, into waiting until he was married," She sighed, "He didn't listen, he never did. He continued to do it for a long time. Then one day, he went to the doctor, who told him that he had an STD," She leaned on Martin now, sniffling, "On top of that, someone left a baby on his doorstep, with a slip of paper saying 'BRADEN' on top of it,"

She stared at a picture of her and Peter in their senior year, in graduation caps, laughing and smiling.

"He knew it was his son and took care of him straightaway, but he didn't have the strength or the _time_ to make sure that Brady would live a happy life," She was rolling tears down her cheeks, "When he died, it was chaos at first. Brady stopped the chaos and showed that life does go on," She smiled, "He was a little miracle for Peter with him looking death in a short while and Peter was happy, seeing Brady, knowing Brady, and loving Brady,"

Martin rubbed Ruthie on the back, somehow knowing she wasn't finished.

"Brady and I would visit Peter every Sunday after his death," She smiled, "He would move around constantly, crawling to pull at the grass and laughing, I loved hearing him laugh,"

She now leaned on Martin, being done with the first part of her tale," When I was in that coma, Peter's face came into my mind, then Brady's, and Peter was carrying a baby away from me, toward a bright blinding light. I don't know how long I struggled to try and walk away from the light, trying to find my way back home again. Then I remember seeing a much older boy with brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes just like Brady's, in a white robe, taking my hand and leading me somewhere dark until I could see nothing,"

Martin hugged her.

"The next thing I knew, I had woken up and I saw not that boy, or Peter, or even Brady, but no one was in my room. I saw a hospital bed under me, that I was in the ICU, but I knew at that moment, somehow that Brady wasn't there anymore and I refused to believe that voice nagging at me in my mind," She shuddered, "I snuck out of the bed, taking the IV with me, looking for Brady. The nurses found me and made me go back while they called the doctor,"

She was sighing, "The doctor, he didn't find a thing wrong with me, but refused to answer my question of where Brady was,"

Martin nodded, he knew this part of the story very well.

"Everyone came the next moment, Dad, Mom, Matt, Simon, Mary," She sighed, looking at him, "You didn't come, and that made me more grateful,"

Martin frowned,

"I had been in charge of a baby boy and he was killed. I didn't want to admit that Brady had di-passed away, so I left to New York the next day, transferring colleges and living with the Colonel and Grandma Ruth until I graduated, in which some TV guy found me and was convinced I would be a good talk show host. Turns out he was right," She laughed,

"I had a boyfriend, Paolo, who I loved, but I always wanted to wait until marriage for sex. Peter only helped me cement the decision in concrete. Paolo was having a-how do you say? _Ménage a trios_, behind my back and I kicked him out," She leaned her head on Martin's shoulder,

"I then decided to come to Glenoak and spend Christmas with my family. It wasn't until last night that I finally admitted that Brady was gone and not coming back, like Peter," She looked at him, "Please, sing to me,"

He looked at her, trying to figure out what kind of song would help her. When his mom died, his dad would sing a song from the Beatles over and over. He sighed and said,

"My dad would sing this all the time after Mom died, okay?" She nodded and all but crawled up in his lap,

_"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday"_

He sang softly, hating how the song brought up bad memories of his dad crying at the dinner table and he not really knowing what had happened.

_"Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly"_

Ruthie needed the song though, clutching to him, like a newborn lamb. For the sake of friendship, would he sing it?

_"Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday"_

He would, because Ruthie was the one who was suffering now, not him. She had helped him so much in showing him that he could still play baseball and raise a family, even if college was now out of the question.

_"Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday"  
_

If only he could do something more for her then sing oldie songs that his father relied on to heal his wounds from Mom's death.

_  
"Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday"  
_

He knew that there was no going back. Ruthie was now, again, part of his lifestyle.

_"Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday"_

He hoped that Suze wouldn't mind.

_"Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm"_

Ruthie hummed the last part with him, smiling. She kissed his cheek, feeling the stubble, showing that he hadn't shaved.

"Martin, you are the best friend that a girl could have," She hugged him, sniffling away the last of her tears.

"Yeah, me, George, John, Paul, and Ringo, huh?" He grinned

She put some of the pictures into a stack of frames, "I can't carry a tune at all," She admitted, "When I was younger, I would lip synch," She explained

"My mom couldn't sing at all either," Martin said, "It was my dad that would sing all the lullabies and jodies-army songs-while my mom would listen rocking me from side to side," He smiled, "Dad loved to chant Sound Off with me, and Suze loves to chant that cadence as well,"

"Does Suze have your singing voice?" Ruthie asked

"No," He chuckled, "But that doesn't stop her. You should hear her rendition of Mary had a little lamb,"

"How is Suze, these days," Ruthie asked, sliding in another picture of Brady in a frame.

"I almost never see her, because she's off with Anna and Katie playing with them," He laughed, "She always disappears this time of year, and dead exhausted, sleeping on my bed once New Year's come and gone," He sighed, "At least you're around this year, so I'm not as lonely,"

"Done!" Ruthie said cheerfully, holding up a large frame with seven rows and six columns of Peter and Brady together each day they had gotten to spend together, "Well?" She bit her lip, hoping it was good.

"A little grim in the end," Martin said, noticing at a picture of Peter with blood starting to come down his nose, "Where is it going?"

"My place," Ruthie said, "Peter had me take three pictures for every day that he and Brady spent together," She explained, "That was thirty nine days and I just took one picture from each day, so on the remaining three pictures, I just put Brady at three months, nine months, and the last picture of him ever taken, thirteen months, and one day old"

She looked sadly at the little boy with blond tufts of hair trying to catch one of the bubbles that Sam and David were blowing in the background, "It was five days before the accident, when I was sure that he was going to say his first word and I wanted to capture the moment. False alarm," She sighed and set it away, starting to clean up.

"Did you adopt Brady?" Martin asked

"No," She sighed, "Paris was in charge of him, but she let me take care of him while she and Vic took care of Peter's brother, Leo. I think Leo's eight now,"

"Have you seen them since?" Martin asked

"They loved Peter and it was hard for them to give Brady the same love. Paris and Vic would've just ignored him and spoiled Leo, of that I'm sure if I hadn't convinced Paris to let me take care of Brady," She sighed, "They changed with Peter's death, wanting to go back to yesterday, like your song,"

"I hate that song, "Martin admitted, "It holds bad memories for me,"

"I'm sorry," She said, "For making you sing it,"

"Don't be," He smiled, "You needed to hear it more then I needed to not hear it," He sighed, "I can't imagine losing Susie, how I would be able to move on,"

"Parents are supposed to die first, so they don't have to go through the agony of watching their child die," She said, "Or that's my theory on the cycle of life,"

"What are you going to do with the extra pictures?" He asked, noticing tons of them still on the table, scattered about.

"Save them," She shrugged, "I don't know, I'll find something," She picked up one picture of her, Brady, and Peter all together, smiling and laughing, "That was one of Peter's better days when the doctor let him go outside and play with Brady and me," She smiled fondly.

"Do you love him the way he loves you?" Martin asked, noticing the way Peter seemed to have only eyes for Ruthie in the picture.

"I did at one time," She admitted, "But I don't anymore. That was hard to tell Peter, but he told me to be happy, no matter what,"

"Are you happy?" Martin looked at her

"No," She sighed, "Sometimes, I feel happy and then I remember Brady and my promise to Peter and the feeling disappears,"

"Like it's wrong that you can't be happy without Brady?" Martin finished for her, and she nodded.

"I felt the same way when my mom died. Me and my dad," He told her, "Dad would just sing that song over and over when he thought I wasn't listening," He smiled sadly, "Whenever Dad saw me, he would always make an effort to spend time with me, to get me to be happy and it was hard to accept it,"

"How long did it take you?" She asked

"Two or three years," He admitted, "I hope it won't take you that long. After all, weren't you happy with Paolo, before the affair?"

"No," She sighed, "Paolo was more for distracting me from everything that happened, and it felt better to be with him then it did to think constantly of this sweet little baby that's with his father now,"

They passed the rest of the afternoon in comfortable silence, not daring to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruthie yawned and stared at her bed. It was so empty and bland. Martin's bed looked a lot more comfortable to her. Smiling, she remembered that Sam, David and Martin were the only ones on the second floor. Well other then her mother and father, but that was a given.

She snuck downstairs, intent on pretending she had gotten another nightmare to sleep in Martin's warm soft bed. Closing the door, she poked him awake.

Blearily he opened one eye, "Ruthie?" Yawning he asked, "Did you have another nightmare?"

She nodded, getting the scared, trapped look on her face that she knew Martin couldn't resist, and added, "Can I stay with you?" She asked in a soft voice

"Come on in," He sighed, making way for her, yawning, "I'm too tired to sing, though,"

She just smiled, jumped on the bed, and pulled his arm over hers.


	6. Baseball and Mistletoe

Disclaimer:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I do not own 7th Heaven and I stepped in doggy-doo.

Sorry about the long update! I had some other things to do! But I did post two chapters in one day, so I suppose I'm right on schedule!

Chapter Six

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruthie was awake, he could tell. Just for fun, he decided to pretend to still be asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now morning. Ruthie felt much better, safer in this bed with Martin's arms over her protectively. Who knew the star player liked to cuddle?

"Martin," She whispered, turning so that she was face to face with the 'sleeping' man. He let out a soft snore, causing her to giggle. She caught him smiling and knew he was awake.

"Martin, wake up," She said a little louder. He opened his eyes, making Ruthie notice just how startling they could be from up close and how his hair looked browner the black up close. Unknowingly, she inched forward, her eyes studying his jaw and a small bruise just behind his ear. From baseball, she assumed, but it was healing nicely.

Martin loosened his hold on her waist, looking at her, wondering what she was up to. Her small petite hand went up to touch his bruise, from when Susie was throwing softballs and accidentally hit him. It felt exhilarating for her to touch that bruise, and he wanted to lie in the bed with her for the entire day, just looking into her eyes, wondering how deep they were.

He inched toward her, almost closing the spot between them when a knock on the door sent them flying to different parts of the room, panting. Ruthie looked down, cheeks flaming and opened the door to let David in.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" David asked, worried

"No," Martin smiled, "Ruthie had another nightmare and was leaving. What's up?"

"Mom wants to be informed of what you have planned for activities," he shrugged, "You look pale," He added to Martin

Martin ignored that last comment, "Nothing, why?"

"Well, Mom is cleaning the house. She has recruited Sam and I to kick everybody out and then help her clean," David glanced at his watch, "You have to leave in 0100 hours, and stay out for 0400 hours" He smiled and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ruthie!" Annie ran over to her, "Get Martin out of the house! The party things are coming in fifteen minutes!" She handed Ruthie a piece of toast and ushered her upstairs.

Ruthie came in Martin's room, not bothering to knock.

"Hey! I could've been getting dressed or something!" Martin pointed out, putting his watch on, annoyed.

"You always change in the bathroom," Ruthie said, racking her brain for ideas, before grinning, "Will you teach me how to play baseball?"

She already knew the basic layout. She wasn't Lucy after all. Still, Martin would be easy to distract with baseball.

He frowned, "Well, if you want me to teach you, I'd recommend wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt. I don't think that you'll do so well in a skirt and a shirt-thingy," He gestured to her spaghetti top, making her laugh,

"I have none of these clothes with me," She frowned, "I can probably borrow one of Mary's old jeans that she still has in the attic, but I'll need a top," She poked through his suitcase, "Will this do?" She held up a ratty old shirt that Martin never wore anymore that was in his suitcase, just in case Suze needed it as a security blanket or something.

"Sure," He sighed, grabbing his cell phone to find a place to play ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't believe his luck that he found an indoors baseball diamond. If Suze was with him, she would've been practicing sliding into home, having him yell "Safe!" even if she really was out.

"Ok," Ruthie frowned, picking up the bat, "I haven't played baseball in a long time,"

"I can tell," Martin said, switching the end of the bat for her, "I hope you remember how to hit the ball?" He asked seriously.

"Duh," She rolled her eyes, making him laugh. He forgot how much Ruthie would make him laugh.

A good fifteen minutes later, only did Ruthie let Martin teach her how to hit the ball _correctly_.

"Elbow up," He said in her ear, causing her stomach to flip-flop, "Bend your knees a little more, little more, yeah, yeah, that's good,"

She was blushing so hard inside, but didn't think it would be appropriate to tell Martin how turned on she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He chuckled at her fierce glare. Her tongue stuck out a little bit, as well as other parts of her body. It made him thankful that he only had to pitch to other guys. Otherwise Ruthie could beat him in a pinch, just doing that wiggling thing.

He gave a slow ball, just as slow as the ones he would give Susie, and smiled at Ruthie's delight when she hit it, an easy pop up. It bounced to the ground in front of his feet. Before he knew it, she had made a mad dash to first and he was catching up with her as she rounded third, hearing her giggles. She had slid to home and he more or less tackled her, caught up in the frenzy of the game.

"Safe!" She yelled, laughing, "I win!"

There was dirt all over her and him as well, but Martin didn't think she had ever looked as beautiful as she did in that moment, her eyes twinkling like mad. Remembering earlier when he wondered idly just how it would feel to kiss her, opening a new gateway into his and Ruthie's until now, very open relationship.

"Martin," She pushed him out of his thoughts, "Would you mind if you moved? Not that it's wonderful to be trapped under a hulking beast of a man, but I'm a fan of oxygen as well,"

He stood up, mumbling a sorry to her. He felt wrong just thinking of Ruthie like that. She was practically his sister after all.

"_But she's not your actual sister_," A voice sang in his head. The same voice that told him to sleep with Sandy and to go out after curfew with Zoë, so he ignored it, thinking it was just going to get him in more trouble.

After trying and failing to explain to Ruthie why a runner to first base could loop around, but not a runner to second or third bases, Ruthie told him that she was thirsty. As she walked away from him, he noticed that his shirt looked much better on her then it did on him or that guy that wore it in the commercial, before scolding himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were at an indoors sports park that included a skating rink, Ruthie beat her way against the crowd of eager ice skaters hanging around. Apparently the park was the new "it" place for teenagers, Martin mused.

"May I please have hot cocoa?" Ruthie asked, digging in her purse for change, "I'm really cold," She added to Martin

"One-fifty," Said the kid in a monotone voice, showing he couldn't care less if she was cold.

Martin smiled and gave the surly looking teenager at the cash register the money for two hot cocoas, "My treat,"

"Oh wow, big spender," She teased, smiling

"I try," He said humbly and Ruthie dissolved in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want to go skating?" She asked, eyeing the new ice rink, "It is Christmas after all," She had some whipped cream on her upper lip and hadn't noticed it yet. Martin's "devil" voice bugged him with clandestine ways of how to get rid of it.

"Ruthie," He chuckled, "You might want to wipe your lip, you have some whipped cream, here," He handed her some napkins. Frowning at his inner voice for the suggestions it had whispered in his ear, he stood up and said,

"I'm just going to call the house and see how Susie's doing," Martin pulled out his cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Lucy picked up, in the middle of helping her mom cook.

"Lucy!" Martin said, "I'm just calling to check on Suze,"

"Oh!" Lucy laughed, glancing at the girls outside, helping Mary decorate the yard, "She's fine, just popping some balloons with Savannah,"

Lucy froze. They weren't supposed to pop the balloons! Knocking on the window she got Mary's attention and pointed to the girls and Charlie popping all the balloons she-well _Kevin_ had worked so hard to blow up. Mary shooed them away, rolling her eyes.

"Why do they have balloons in the first place?" Martin asked surprised, "Is there a party or something?"

"Uh, Kevin blew up a bunch for them, to play some game with them," Technically, she wasn't lying. He was the one who had showed them the different ways to pop a balloon and apparently, popping balloons was a game!

"Well, can I talk to Suze?" He asked, turning to see if Ruthie was still in her seat. She wasn't. Instead, she was at the bench, tying up a pair of skates,

"Uh, now isn't a good time," Lucy said. Susie wasn't good at keeping secrets, everyone knew that.

"Fine, I'll call when Ruthie and I are coming home," He said, having lost interest in the conversation, wondering what Ruthie was up to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Martin!" She grinned, "Here are your skates," She handed them to him, putting her gloves back on, "I've decided that I want to try my luck at ice skating again," She explained simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When's the last time you went ice skating?" Ruthie asked, supporting Martin on the ice.

"Uh," He frowned, shrugging, "Fourth grade?"

"Same as me then," She smiled, "But you must have not been very good, because I'm doing fine, holding you up at least,"

"Let go," He said, his male ego getting the better of him, "I can do it," He ignored Ruthie's derisive snort and began wobbling on the ice. Just as he was about to fall, someone caught him.

"Thank you," He heard Ruthie say, laughing, "I'm sorry about him, he's a little stubborn sometimes," She was holding him up again, smiling at some guy.

"No problem, ma'am," He smiled, showing his white teeth, "I'd put your brother in the beginning rink, so he won't injure as many skaters,"

Martin didn't like the way this guy talked down to him, as if he was a four year old attacking some old biddy with his blade when all he had done was almost fall.

"I don't think that's necessary," Ruthie laughed, "Martin will be fine as long as he stays near by the wall,"

His heart sort of clunked when she ignored what he had said about Martin being her brother.

"And you, miss?" He asked, smiling

"I will be fine by the wall as well, next to Martin, but thank you for the concern," She smiled and left with Martin, hand in hand.

She was gliding on the ice like an angel while he was tripping over imaginary rocks every few minutes, causing her to laugh by the end when his jeans were so soaked that he needed to get another pair of pants from the sports store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Martin, when's your birthday?" Ruthie asked casually.

"July 23rd, why?" He asked, putting the car in park

"So, it's not your birthday today?" She said

"It's my half birthday. Susie likes to find out people's half birthdays for fun," Martin said cheerfully, "Again, why?"

"Just curious," Ruthie had now figured everything out. She knew Martin's birthday wasn't today!

When they were standing on the doorstep, Ruthie turned to him, showing a twinkle of laughter in her eyes,

"Just play along, okay? We can sort everything out later," She said to him

"Huh?" He said, walking into the house to find it dark before a bunch of people jumped and yelled,

"SURPRISE!" people came out of nowhere cheering and blowing their whistles.

"Martin, go change," Ruthie said forcefully, having him go upstairs, while she sorted all the confusion out.

She moved to where Annie was, handing out small appetizers for everyone, smiling.

"Mom," She said, "Martin's birthday is in July, the 23rd to be exact,"

"But Susie told me that-" Annie looked at where the little girl was, giggling with Savannah.

"It's his half birthday," Ruthie explained, "She got mixed up, I guess,"

"Is Martin okay?" Annie asked, worried, "He must have been very surprised!"

"He's fine," Ruthie grinned, "Just nursing his wounds," Glancing at all the people, "Uh, do you mind spreading the news and taking down the decorations?"

"I'm glad we just invited family," Annie was relieved, "Now we can have a family dinner!" She was happy at this new trinket of news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Martin," Ruthie barged in just as he finished buttoning another pair of jeans,

"Again, I could've been changing!" He half yelled at her, more annoyed then upset.

"Who takes that long to change?" She shot back to him, "Besides, the birthday party has left to be replaced by a family dinner," She grinned, "You're family,"

"Come along," Annie ushered them into the dining room table, "Dinner's starting!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Robbie!" Ruthie yelled, having spotted the young man she had befriended as a little girl. She smiled her big Ruthie smile that was contagious and ran over to him, laughing.

"It's great to see you!" She said, smiling, "How are you?"

"Better," Robbie smiled, looking fondly at Mary, "A lot better

"I'm sorry about your mom," Ruthie said, a half smile, "Is Mary taking good care of you?"

"Yeah," He laughed, "She's happier these days, making sure I eat my breakfast and wash my hands," He had a glazed look in his eyes as he looked at Mary, talking with Lucy.

"I always knew Mary was the one the was going to be like Mom," Ruthie grinned, "You two are having at least half a dozen of kids, mark my words,"

"What about you?" Robbie asked, curious, "Any plans in your future?"

"Well," She sighed, "I'm trying to get over Peter and Brady," She rubbed her arms up and down unconsciously, showing Martin, who was watching her from the corner of his eye, that she was uncomfortable, "Single and I don't think I want a guy in my life for a long time,"

These words stopped him. Had he, without knowing it, wanted a relationship with Ruthie?

He turned back to talking with Sam, just as she said,

"If the perfect guy came along though, I'd give him a chance,"

Ruthie searched for Martin's reassuring eyes. Robbie noticed her looking at Martin's back and said,

"Is that the perfect guy?"

Her lips turned up in a smile, she couldn't help it, "I don't know, but I've liked him for a long time and he just thinks of me as a sister," She shuddered.

"I don't think I've met him, Snookie," He craned to get a better look, "Is that my replacement?"

"Martin Brewer, yeah," She smiled, waving at him to come over when he reluctantly caught her eye.

"Hey Ruthie," He smiled, looking at the floor

"Martin, this is Robbie, Mary's boyfriend. Robbie, this is Martin, a good friend of the family's," She smiled

"I've heard nothing but good things about you from Snookie and the other Camdens," Robbie shook his hand, "I actually was a boarder for a while, as well. Got the Hello Kitty room," He laughed weakly.

"So did I," Martin nodded, "Snookie?" He didn't want to ask, but had to know.

"When Ruthie was like ten," Robbie laughed, "She had a habit of eavesdropping and butting in when she should've stayed out. One day she stole some of my cookies, so as a habit, I began calling her 'Snookie'," He explained

"I still do that even today," Ruthie said thoughtfully, "For example, I overheard from Lucy that you have a surprise for Mary," Her eyes shone, "Are you really going to ask her?"

"Yeah," He grinned, "I got the ring and everything," He frowned, "Not a word to anyone, you two. I only told Lucy, because I needed her to tell me what kind of ring I should get,"

"Lucy must be happy that she knew about it first," Ruthie said dryly," Have you asked Dad?"

"No," He frowned, "Should I?"

She shrugged, "Ben didn't and Mary turned him down. Kevin did and Lucy's still married to him, isn't she?" She pointed out.

"Yeah," Kevin sighed, butting into their conversation, having heard the end of Ruthie's comment, "We're married, but I don't know if we're _happily_ married,"

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked, "After all, you have Savannah, Jacob, and Michael and a beautiful wife. What's wrong with your marriage?"

"Robbie," Ruthie smiled, her eyes twinkling merrily "In all these years we've known each other. Tact is not something you've learned yet, is it?"

He looked down, attempting to seem bashful. Martin chuckled and Ruthie glared at him, and he too, looked down at the floor, as bashful as Robbie, who now had a smirk on his face.

Kevin smiled, "Uh, I don't even know what I was saying, just forget it," He smiled and walked away, a slight frown on his face.

"Maybe he's not getting any," Robbie suggested, "Lucy has been busy with the church, what with all the holiday stuff going on,"

"Oh believe me," Lucy interrupted them, again, only hearing the last part, "I am not so busy that I can't stop to see my _family_ and friends," She winked at Robbie to show she wouldn't tell a soul.

"Forget it Lucy," Ruthie said, bored, "I heard Robbie tell you about the trip to Tiffany's,"

"We've already promised not to tell anyone," Martin said, "Just, is there a ring?"

"I'll show you later," Robbie walked away with Lucy, joining Matt and David in a conversation about medical emancipation.

"So," Martin smiled, "Guess it's just the two of us again,"

"Guess so," Ruthie grinned as some music came on, "Wanna dance?" She rolled her eyes at Martin's refusal and pulled him onto a small dance area, laughing at his poor attempts to leave.

"Sing to me, please," She whispered, placing her hand in his palm, smiling.

"I don't know the song," He admitted, listening to Eric strumming on his guitar as the singer belted out a song that was meant for a faster kind of dance, but Ruthie didn't want Martin to step on her feet, so she rolled her eyes and dragged him outside.

No one, but Anna, Susie, and Charlie were out there giggling. Ruthie left the door open, so they could still hear the faint strains of the music.

"Please, sing something," She asked him again

He sighed, "Why is it that I can't seem to refuse you?"

"I have charm," She laughed, "I got it from Mom, or that's what Dad says,"

"Please sing, Daddy!" Susie and her two friends were now sitting on a bench, eager to hear Martin's voice, "Sing a Christmas song!" Her eyes shined

"White Christmas, please?" Anna added

He laughed, "Okay, okay," Taking a deep breath, he sang,

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten and children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow"_

Susie's eyes lit up, clapping her hands together as she, Charlie, and Savannah hummed together. Ruthie laughed, putting her head comfortably on Martin's chest, listening to his heart beating as he crooned.

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white"_

Ruthie loved it when Martin sang. It felt like he was sharing a secret with her with his eyes and she was the only one who knew his secret.

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white"_

He finished with a slow soft ending, giving one of these cryptic, but so readable smiles that Ruthie loved.

"Will it snow this year, Daddy?" Susie asked, glancing at the barren grass, the wind whistling through it, "It was snowing when we left Boston," She added, sadly

"I know how you feel," Ruthie admitted, "When I was little kid, I wanted snow for Christmas. Something about snow on Christmas is just magical," She chuckled, "Now in New York, when it snows, which is rare as well, I barely give it a glance," She sighed

Martin took note of how her expressions changed as she was talking. No matter how she was feeling, her face would always be doing something cute that Martin it was hard for him to not notice.

"When it snowed last year," Savannah said cheerfully, "Daddy took me on the police car and we got to ride behind the snow cars with the sirens on!" She puffed up her chest as she said this.

"Wow," Charlie said, impressed, "We don't get snow in Puerto Rico, so Papa takes me to see Mommy then, so I get to make snow angels with Mommy."

"My mommy was too busy being fat with Michael to play with me," Savannah told her, "I'm real glad that she's not fat anymore,"

Martin choked down a laugh at Savannah's comment.

"Well, my daddy can't get fat," Susie told them, "So he plays with me all the time!" She smiled, "Last year, Daddy made a snowman with me and I threw snowballs at him," She giggled.

Ruthie and Martin left on a little nature walk at this point, telling the kids to stay at the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should probably teach her the difference between being fat and pregnant," Ruthie told Martin, smiling, "I was Anna's age when Sam and David were born and no one really told me the difference,"

"I should," Martin said, "But I think Kevin should explain the difference. After all, he is Savannah's father," He grinned cheekily.

"You know I meant Suze," Ruthie rolled her eyes, "Lucy can tell Anna, but Susie's a different case,"

"She has no mother," Martin sighed, "That's my fault, I guess,"

"No one made her overdose on pills but herself," Ruthie shot back, "Just like no one but Peter was responsible for that STD he got,"

"Ruthie," Martin sighed, "I want her to stay my Susie-Rooster for as long as possible. I'm afraid that if I tell her anything, she'll turn out like Sandy or I and become a has-been,"

"You aren't a has-been," Ruthie pointed out, "You and your team won the Series last year, for crying out loud!"

He chuckled, "Ruthie Camden, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" She was perplexed

"Deal with people's problems, day after day. Don't you ever get tired of it?" He asked

"Not really," She smiled, "I suppose I was born to give advice,"

"I don't know if I want to play baseball anymore," He blurted out, before looking down in shame.

Ruthie shrugged, "So?" She inspected a piece of a rock before tossing it as far as she could with all her might.

He ignored her for the time being, "I bet I can throw farther then that," He said,

"Probably," Ruthie agreed, "To make it fair, you have to throw it with your left hand," She grinned, knowing Martin was right handed, "So it's fairer, considering I've never practiced throwing rocks and you throw baseballs for a living,"

"Fine," He amended, picking up a rock with jagged edges,

"Be careful not to hit anything," Ruthie warned, "I did one time when I was in my senior year and it wasn't pretty,"

He smirked, throwing it with all his might. Being his left instead of right, he didn't have dead on aim and his throw was flagging. His pitch was still a lot better then Ruthie's and she groaned.

"I win," He smiled, "What does the winner get?"

Ruthie grinned, "Rematch? Winner has to buy loser dinner,"

"Fine," He said

"Good," Ruthie smiled, "We're racing from here to the house," A trace of a smile as she added, "Now," and sped off with all her might, laughing at Martin's confusion before running behind her, easily catching up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruthie was fingers away from the door. She only needed to go two more steps before touching the mailbox and then Martin would lose.

Martin was running out of control, panting, laughing, and groaning all at the same time. Seeing the mailbox and Ruthie near it, he lunged.

She got tackled down to the ground, just about to touch the mailbox. If she only could stretch her finger a little more out of Martin's body.

Ruthie was wiggling, squirming all over the place. Laughing, Martin put a hand to the mailbox, grinning at Ruthie's scowl. Before he saw it though, she was clutching the little red post. It was broken off, but had showed she was there first.

Ruthie seemed to realize what she was holding at the same moment and grinned, "I win!" She laughed, spinning around in circles, and doing impromptu dances, wiggling her butt all over the place.

Perhaps losing wasn't so bad if Martin got to see Ruthie show off her dancing, rubbing it in his face. It was very cute.

"Come on, if we don't get in soon, Mom will have the entire neighborhood looking for us," She pulled him up, grinning, "So, I don't leave until the 27th, so you'll have to buy me dinner on the 26th, since tomorrow and Christmas Day are obviously off limits,"

"What are you doing on Christmas Eve?" Martin asked, "Suze and I have to go out and buy some last minute presents,"

"Robbie wanted to take me out to lunch," Ruthie said, stopping at the door, "And I have to go with Simon to pick up his girlfriend later in the evening," She looked up, noticing some mistletoe.

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed Martin on the cheek before letting herself in, saying, "Merry Christmas, Martin,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had left by the time Martin came inside, after thinking about everything. Susie was with Savannah at Lucy and Kevin's. From what he understood, Sam and David had decided to camp out in the yard tonight, and Eric and Annie were both asleep, exhausted from the spirit of Christmas, and not getting up anytime soon. So that meant that he, Simon, and Ruthie would be the only ones in the house.

Simon was cool about this kind of thing. Martin had a sneaking suspicion that Ruthie's parents didn't know about Ruthie sneaking in the middle of the night to snuggle with him. He also suspected that he owed Sam and David a favor.

For now, he was in his cotton white shirt and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, trying to get comfortable in the bed he had lived in during his later high school years. For some reason, it just wasn't the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grumbling, he silently went to the third floor, intent on finding Ruthie to ask why he couldn't seem to fall asleep without her by his side. When he reached her though, she was tossing and turning, panicked and whispering, "I promised," over and over.

Martin gently shook her, worried.

She opened her eyes a little before squinting slightly and hugging him, "Why couldn't I save him?" She asked, sniffling.

"Go to sleep, Ruthie," Martin said, coaxing her into bed.

"Stay with me," She had whispered, clinging to his shirt in a way that he could have never said no if he tried. He lay down, noting that this bed was bigger then this one, liking the more space he got on it.

She put his arm around her, and her legs soon become tangled up with his as they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Showers, Pearls, and Hats

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to make it rhyme, so here goes, nice and simple, easy as pie, yep any second now...Oh fine! Maybe it's a little harder then I think, but for the love of god and goddesses, 7th Heaven is not mine! Are you happy now? Whoever you are?

I am aware of the review changes, and I usually try to follow the rules, but in this format, I don't have that many reviews, so I'm just going to post them all at the end and follow the rules on the next story I do. Seriously, I'm not that lazy, just overworked!

Happy Turkey Day Everyone! Sorry for the short-ness, but I think the next one is slightly longer!

Dedicated to Ste, the sweetest boy on Earth and funny for a five year old!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning, he had woken up first. The smell of her hit him early on, giving him a dazed smile. He had never felt so content, so free, as he was with this person. A wave of sadness hit him when he remembered that she was Ruthie.

_"I don't want you dating him," He told her, "Vincent's not good for you,"_

_"Martin, I'm sorry, for thinking that you liked me in that way," She said to him, a slight blush on her face._

_A eleven year girl was walking home with a boy slightly taller then her, talking about their school project on mines. He saw them together, and followed them home, to get to know his neighbors on his father's orders._

He didn't know that he would still be following her, voluntarily even after all these years and everything that happened.

_"We need to talk,"_

_"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"_

_"I hate me too,"_

It had been eight years since he saw her. Eight years with triumphs and regrets for the two young people lying side by side, in bliss.

_"Martin's a star?" She grinned, "I always knew he would be,"_

She had always believed in him and his dreams. Was it really so wrong to have such feelings about such a person?

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Ruthie shifted slightly, her leg now on top of both Martin's legs, making him realize how compromising their positions were. A light shade of red came across him and gently he woke Ruthie up.

She smiled, "Five more minutes, please," She came closer to him, inhaling his scent which seemed pleasanter then what Paolo usually smelled like.

Martin didn't know what to do. Ruthie was now cuddling with him, a silly smile on her face.

"You smell better, honey," She mumbled, "Did you take a shower last night?"

"Uh, yeah," He said. She thought that he smelled? _"I should take more showers," _he mused, not noticing that she had called him 'honey'.

"What are you doing today?" She put her head on his chest, running her free arm up and down his back, sleepily thinking that Paolo had finally used the moisturizer she had given him. It was about time.

Martin was a little surprised at Ruthie's forwardness. It felt nice and tingly for her to just run her hand lightly on his back, "Uh, I think I have to buy some presents for Christmas,"

His voice sounded a little deeper, but Ruthie didn't notice, hearing the word presents, "What are you getting me for Christmas?" She grinned, still not opening her eyes. Her hand had moved to Martin's front, feeling the way his chest felt, a little more built then usual, "_Somebody's_ been working out lately," She commented, a delighted smile on her face.

"Uh yeah," Martin was turning scarlet, the last time someone had done something like running a hand up and down his chest, it had been a fitness trainer and he had been checking for bruises, "Uh, I don't know," He honestly had no idea what she was talking about, being too distracted.

"I like pearls," She said to him, finally opening her eyes, and seeing it wasn't Paolo, but Martin, "Martin? Where's Paolo?" She remembered everything that happened and turned an even deeper red then Martin's scarlet. She turned even darker when she remembered where her hand was and what she had told him, "I'm sorry, I thought you were Paolo,"

"It's okay," He said softly, "Felt nice," Coughing he went back downstairs and Ruthie gave thanks to the lord that she didn't do anything more inappropriate then an innocent touch and hit herself with the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, what are we giving to everyone?" Susie asked looking around the Promenade

"Well, we have stuff for all the kids and most of the adults," Martin said, "We just need to find something for Steven and Simon's girlfriend,"

"And Ruthie," Susie reminded him.

"Yeah," Martin sighed, he would let Susie pick Ruthie's gift. He didn't know if it was a good idea to get her a present right now.

"Steven will like that," Suze handed him a blue blanket with little white elephants on the edges.

"Yeah," Martin said, spotting Matt outside and waving to him.

"Hey Martin, Susie," He greeted, smiling, "What are you two doing?" He asked, holding a bag from the drug store.

"We're getting presents," Susie said, "Will Steven like this?"

He laughed, "Sarah already got him one of these in a different color. If I were you, I'd get Steven a pack of diapers, he'd appreciate it" He suggested and Suze wrinkled her nose.

"What are you doing here?" Martin asked

"I'm picking up a prescription for Sarah," Matt held up the bag

"What's wrong?" Susie asked

"Nothing big," He smiled, "Oh, and would you guys have any idea what Simon's girlfriend would want for Christmas?" He looked at them hopefully.

"We got her a hat," Martin said, "Suze picked it out," He held up a hat that would make any respectful woman cringe.

Matt frowned, "Yeah, I think we're just going to stick with the sweater set that Sarah picked,"

Martin laughed, "I'm thinking of going into the jewelry store next. We'll probably buy a pair of earrings or something, with the hat,"

"Good idea," Matt chuckled, and noticed someone was about to fall, so he set down the bag and ran over before the poor woman would've fallen and broken her leg. Suze picked up the bag and went to give it to Matt.

Matt turned a little funny when presented the bag. He snatched it from Susie and ignored the woman thanking him, just going out of the store, steaming all of a sudden.

"Humpf," The young lady frowned and just continued on.

"Daddy, what's Zoloft?" Susie asked him, holding his hand while he held the shopping bag.

"It's a pill that helps sad people," Martin explained, "Why?"

"Matt had it in his bag," She looked up at him, "Is Matt sad?"

"No," Martin frowned, putting all the pieces together, with Matt dropping Katie off everyday and Sarah not at work with him yet, constantly taking care of the baby, "I think his wife has postpartum," He mused, feeling bad for Matt.

"What's postpartum?" She asked

"After a mommy has a baby, sometimes the mommy is unhappy for a little while,"

"Why? Lucy's always happy in the pictures with Savannah," Susie said

"It doesn't happen all the time," Martin explained, "I don't understand it very well, so you should ask David when we get home,"

"Okay," Susie said, "Let's get Ruthie chocolate. Everybody likes chocolate,"

"Fine," Martin said, looking in the mirror of the jewelry store, admiring a pair of pearl earrings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Robbie," Ruthie smiled, "Sorry I'm late, I had a busy morning," She sat down next to him, at the pizza place, "Where are Mary and Charlie?"

"They're at home with the others," He said gravely, "Ruthie, does the name Rebecca Wells mean anything to you?"

A flash appeared before Ruthie's eyes.

_"This is the names of all the girls I ever did it with," He said to her, giving her the list, "One of them is the mom,"_

"Uh, yeah, she was on the list of women that Peter slept with," Ruthie said, nervous. She pulled out the worn list of women's names from her purse. She had memorized each one, in case she ever met them.

"Rebecca was my cousin," Robbie explained, "We called her Becca for short," He smiled fondly, "She was the baby of our family, only nineteen when she went missing,"

"Huh?" Ruthie said, confused

He sighed, "The day that Becca went missing is the same day that you and Brady were in that car accident,"

"Do you think that her disappearance has to do with Brady?" Ruthie was nervous

"I did a little more research and it turns out that there were nine other women around the same age in the same area that turned up missing the same day," He gave her the list, "Any of these familiar?"

"Yes," Ruthie frowned, "Peter slept with all these women!" She showed him her list, written in Peter's minute handwriting, "There are no other women on this list,"

"I figured something was up when Brady died on the same day, but I didn't think too much of it until my aunt told me that Becca had a son with a man with a STD, that she gave to the man and I thought of Brady right away,"

Ruthie was shocked,

"Um," Robbie continued, "I didn't find out about this until about two months ago when I was visiting my aunt. As for the list of women, I've had that since the police mentioned the disappearance of several other women and I kept it with me, trying to find the missing link that connected all these women,"

"Peter," Ruthie said softly, "Then, Brady is your cousin?" She laughed, "I always thought of you when I saw him with this giant smile on his face, I never knew why,"

"Are you sure Brady is dead?" Robbie asked, "Because all these women are missing and perhaps his death was staged by whoever hates Peter out there,"

"Robbie, don't," Ruthie sighed, "I've never been able to accept Brady's death until three days ago," She said softly, "There was just some nagging feeling in the back of my head that he was alive,"

"Well, nothing's for sure regarding Brady, but Ruthie, "Robbie sighed, "That day that you fell in a coma and Becca went missing, it was the hardest choice I had to make about who to support, who to be there for,"

Ruthie sighed, "Robbie-"

He didn't let her finish, "I picked Becca, because you had your family around you and she had no one. I-" He sighed, "Becca was like you, only a little older. She and I would hang out all the time when we were younger. When I couldn't find her, I went through a phase that only Mary seemed to soothe into something more constructive,"

Ruthie smiled

"I don't know how," He laughed, "To this day, I still don't know how Mary did it. Anyway, when I found the connection between you, Becca, and Brady, I just had to ask,"

"How are you so sure that Brady is hers?" Ruthie asked

He smiled, "She had a dog named Braden and he died of old age, I believe, when she was fifteen," He frowned, "Brady is just a nickname, right?"

"Oh," Ruthie said," Yeah, Peter gave him the nickname, but, why did Becca just leave him on the doorstep of a man who is dying from an STD?"

"I don't know," Robbie said, "She had dreams to be a pilot in the air force and she never could stand the idea of abortion, so, I assume, she gave him to Peter, knowing that Peter would take care of him,"

"Wow, we need to tell the police," Ruthie said, a little jarred by everything, now that it had all caught up with her.

"No," Robbie said, "Ruthie, they closed the case years ago. I think a better chance is to go to the hospital and see if they have anything on Brady,"

"Fine," Ruthie sighed, "But if we find solid evidence, we are telling Detective Michaels," She grabbed her purse and followed Robbie, not hungry anymore.


	8. The Two Faces of Brady

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven.

claps my best disclaiming sentence yet!

Happy Turkey Day! I felt guilty for the little amount I uploaded, so I decided to include this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I help you two?" A bored looking secretary asked,

"We wanted to get access to Braden Petroski's medical records," Ruthie said, a little nervous.

"Sorry, all such records are classified unless the parent or guardian allows it," She pointed a pen at Robbie, "Like I've already told this young man,"

"Robbie!" Ruthie said, and he gave a sheepish smile, "Ruthie, you are the guardian, right?"

"No," She said, "The guardian is Paris and Vic, Peter's parents,"

"Then lets go to Paris and explain all this to her and see Brady's file," He said, now dragging her out of the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruthie rang the doorbell and sighed, hoping that Robbie was right.

A little boy of four with blond hair and lightly tanned skin opened it, looking curiously at Ruthie and Robbie,

"Hi, we're here to see Paris," Ruthie said, smiling, thinking that the little boy looked so much like Peter.

He nodded and let them in, showing them to the couch, not saying a word.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Ruthie heard Paris say to the little boy

"We have guests," Peyton whispered

"Oh, well let's join them, no need to not be social, shy guy," Paris teased him

"Ruthie! It's wonderful to see you again," Paris said on seeing Ruthie, smiling, "Is this your boyfriend?"

"No," Ruthie laughed, "That is Robbie, a good friend of the family," She explained

"This is Peyton," Paris said, her hand on the little four year old's.

"Is Vic home with uh, Leo?" Ruthie asked

Paris turned a little sadder, "Uh, Vic and Leo left me four years ago with Peyton here. I don't know where they are,"

A noise came from upstairs, and Peyton involuntarily shuddered.

"Peyton, go see what that was, honey," Paris said, frowning, "That was odd. Anyway, why are you two here?"

"We just wanted to step in and see how you were," Ruthie smiled, "How come I didn't know about Peyton?" She frowned

"Do you remember the baby I gave birth to, that was stillborn?" Paris asked softly, "Well, he wasn't stillborn exactly, but he didn't have a high chance of living. He was in the hospital for two years until I could take him home. Vic had left with Leo after Peter's death," She closed her eyes sighing, "I didn't want to give anyone false hope and you had left by the time Peyton was able to live a normal life,"

"Oh," Ruthie said softly, "Paris, uh, even though it's been three, four years, I never knew exactly how Brady died, so we wanted to have a look at his med records," She explained, "But we can't do that without your signature,"

"Oh no need," Paris smiled and went to a filing cabinet, "Here are his records," She handed them over smiling, "Do you two want Peter's as well?"

"Yeah," Robbie said, "But I'd like to find out what they have in the hospital as well,"

A moan came from upstairs, dark, ghastly, and not something a four year old could do. Paris looked worried,

"Um, you two can show yourselves out while I go find out what that was," Paris went upstairs, a frown on her face, "Uh, there's signatures in Peter's files that should help you,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we going to the hospital now?" Ruthie asked, reading Peter's file, trying to see if there was anything she missed.

"Peyton's file," Robbie said, gunning the engine

"Why did you want Peyton's file?" Ruthie asked, confused

"I just have a hunch," He said softly, "He and Brady seem around the same age, so I don't know,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have two Peyton Petroski's, both with the same guardian," The nurse gave them the files, sipping her cup of tea, "Now, don't bug me again!"

"This one is stillborn," Robbie said, closing the file and opening the other one, "That's odd. There's nothing about this one until he's at least thirteen months old, getting a shot,"

"What?" Ruthie looked at the file, surprised, "But Paris said-"

"The blood types are different too," Robbie said, "Peyton is a type B now, but he used to be a type A,"

"Brady was type B," Ruthie said, pulling out Brady's file that Paris had given her.

Robbie put the paper of Brady and the papers of currently alive Peyton together, which showed that the little boy hadn't missed a single shot or doctor's appointment. It fit, like a puzzle.

"Do you think?" Robbie said softly, "That Peyton is Brady in the flesh?"

Ruthie opened Peter's file, "I don't know, Robbie. But if Brady was taken, why didn't Paris take me?"

Paris was the only one who could do this, having access to Peter and her,"

"She only took the ones that could've given Peter the STD. You are still a virgin, right?" Robbie asked, a little too loudly for Ruthie's taste.

"Shut up, and yes," Ruthie whispered, turning a little red

"She took Brady, to replace her dead sons, probably," He said, frowning, "God, I don't understand. The ambulances were there in two, three minutes, tops"

Ruthie started; she remembered something from the accident,

_"I'm sorry, Ruthie, but this is for the best,"_

It was the voice that plagued her in her nightmares.

"Robbie, we crashed at three-thirteen to a truck driver," She said, "What time were the ambulances there?"

"I don't know, but the driver was killed on impact and you were found lying on the side of the road, so we all assumed a Good Samaritan passing by, called 911,"

"No, it was an isolated road, and I was going to go on the highway when it happened. There were no other cars for miles and the truck just came at full speed,"

"So?"

"Did they even find any of Brady's ashes?" Ruthie asked, "Because, Paris was hiding, took the baby, and dragged me to safety as my car burned and called 911, leaving with Brady," Ruthie surprised herself with this theory.

"No," Robbie looked at it, "It just says that he died July 15th, for unexplained reasons,"

"What? Unexplained?"

"Think, there was a fire, so she took you two, burned down the car, so it looked like Brady died in a fire, now ashes, so they couldn't find out how he died," Robbie frowned, "There's no way to tell if he was kidnapped or not. If so, then, does Paris have Becca?"

"We need to go to the police and see what they have," Ruthie frowned, "And Kevin does not count!"

"They'll just laugh in our faces," Robbie said, sighing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ruthie!" Detective Michaels greeted the young girl, "Mr. Palmer," He frowned, "I hope this is not regarding Rebecca Well's departure?"

"Sort of," Ruthie said softly, "Do you remember Peter's son, Brady?"

"Yes, he was the babe who died in that car incident," The old man said, "Case has been closed for years. It's my last week on the job before I retire and I'm hoping nothing bad happens this Christmas," He looked worried

"These are the medical records of three individuals," Robbie explained, "We believe that Brady is unknowingly masquerading as Peyton, since he was thirteen months old, under the guise of Peyton's mother, Paris Petroski."

"Oh my," the detective muttered, looking at the records.

"Our theory is that Paris Petroski, who is the main suspect in this case, kidnapped Brady and faked Brady's death. Then she took her grandson and changed his identity to match her stillborn son, Peyton Joel Petroski, to be exact," Ruthie explained

"Paris's story is that Peyton was in the hospital for two years, before he came to live with her, but there's no record of Peyton spending even one night on a hospital bed, let alone two years," Robbie added

"Isn't she Brady's legal guardian?" The man asked, "So why go to all this fuss when she could just take Brady?"

Ruthie frowned, "She wanted to have him for herself, I suppose, and blamed me for Peter dying as well,"

"And how does Becca tie into this?" the detective asked Robbie, putting down the folders.

"Becca and these other women became missing on the same day as Brady's so called death. Peter slept with all these women and one of them gave him the STD, so Paris took them as some kind of revenge," Robbie shrugged.

"And where are these women now?" He asked, frowning, "And explain how Paris could've done this all in one day?"

"Well, we went to visit Paris earlier," Ruthie said, "Before all this evidence came up, and there were odd noises, moans coming from upstairs,"

"What time and place were all these women last seen?" Robbie asked, "All I know is that it was on the same day, in Glenoak,"

"That's classified," the detective said, "But, we will get a warrant to search the house, Child Services to take Peyton away, for testing to see if he is Brady, and Paris will be put in jail if the boy is Brady or if we find one of the missing women, dead or alive," He moved to get a team together, talking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, we are going to search the house tomorrow night," the detective said, "Child Services will take Peyton away the next night for testing. If he's Brady, then Ruthie, you're in charge. If not, Paris will be off for kidnapping a child, but not for abducting several women and possible maltreatment," He sighed, "If neither pan out, we have a lot of apologies to make,"

Ruthie bit her lip, "Thank you Detective," She laughed, "Robbie, you've just given me the best Christmas present ever,"

"I wouldn't be so quick to thank him," A man warned, "If the boy turns out to be yours, he'll have a whole new identity, and he has to deal with his mother, the woman who protected him being taken away and an alien, in charge of him now,"

"Buddy, I'm Miss Camden, host of _Mellow Out_," She smiled, "I've dealt with stuff like this before, but I just want to make sure he's okay first,"

His eyes turned wide, "Miss Camden? My wife loves your show! Can I have an autograph? For my wife of course, her name's Herbert. That's H-E-R-B-E-R-T," He said enthusiastically.

"Sure," She smiled, signing a slip of paper for him, "Nice to meet you, sir. Please make sure that the little boy is safe,"

"Of course ma'am," He nodded enthusiastically

"Huh," Robbie said, "I always forget that you're famous,"

"Good," Ruthie grinned, "Now let's go home and figure out how you're going to propose to Mary," She laughed at his silly face, "It's been quite a day, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Robbie laughed, "Are we going to tell them everything?" He glanced at Ruthie

"I don't want them to get their hopes up just yet," Ruthie admitted, "For now, let's just celebrate yours and Mary's engagement,"

"You really think she'll say yes?" Robbie asked nervously

"I think we should take a walk. Just a quick one, round the park," Ruthie said, "That way you can get your nervousness out and just propose already,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sam," Martin greeted, "Savannah, what are you two doing?"

"Nothing!" Sam laughed nervously, "I was just telling Savannah why _you aren't supposed to tell secrets_," He glared at the little girl who just rolled her eyes and he left, saying that he was going to the Promenade and nobody should follow him, steaming.

"Well, someone's certainly cranky today," Martin commented, "Who's in the house?"

"Mommy's working on her sermon, Daddy's playing with Jacob and Michael, Grandma's cooking, Grandpa Eric's trying to find out why Uncle David's always unhappy, so they're in Grandpa's office. Uncle Simon's at the airport, picking up Carrie, Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah are fighting again-"

Martin remembered the Zoloft.

"Katie went to go make Aunt Sarah feel better," Savannah continued, intent on finishing, "Aunt Mary and Charlie went to find Robbie and Aunt Ruthie, who were supposed to be home two hours ago. Chandler and Kendal had some complications with their sons, so they're like a few miles out of Glenoak, but they should be here by dinner," Savannah took a deep breath, now done with her rant, "Oh and Uncle Sammy's at the Promenade, by now,"

"How do you know all that?" Martin asked, astonished

"Easy," Savannah smiled, "I listen a lot,"

"You are a lot like Ruthie," Martin chuckled

"That's what Mommy and Daddy says," Savannah informed them, "Only, they don't like it when I hear stuff. Daddy always lectures me when I hear something I shouldn't, but it's their fault for talking about it where anyone can hear them!" She shrugged, "Susie, do you wanna play hopscotch?" She asked the girl who had come out from the kitchen.

"Sure," Susie smiled and went with Savannah, while Martin went in the house.

"Hello Martin," Annie greeted, stirring something, "How was the Promenade?"

"Fine," Martin said, "But my daughter found some Zoloft in a bag that belonged to Matt," He explained, "I'm pretty sure it's for Sarah,"

"Oh my," Annie frowned, "Is Sarah-"

"I honestly don't know, but it would make sense," Martin admitted, "Look, I didn't know who to tell, and-"

"No Martin," Annie smiled, "It's fine and it sounds like they're taking care of it, so we shouldn't worry," She sighed, "Why don't you tell Eric though, he has been wondering why we've seen so little of Sarah and the baby lately,"

He smiled and walked into the hallway, knocking on the office door.

"Hey Martin," David greeted him, "Dad and I were just finishing up," He gave a fake smile that Martin would use in front of the reverend sometimes when he didn't want Eric to know something.

"Oh, well, Annie wanted me to tell him something private about Matt and Sarah," Martin explained, "Do you mind taking the girls to the park? Susie's wanted to go all day,"

"Sure," David shrugged, "I'll be back in an hour or so,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh hold on," Ruthie said, hearing her phone ring, looking at the caller ID, "It's Simon," She said to Robbie, holding the phone to her ear,

"Simon?"

"Hey Ruthie," He said cheerfully to her, "Do you mind talking to Carrie really quickly? She's a tad nervous,"

"Uh, no," Ruthie said, a little surprised,

"Good," She could see him smiling, "Here she is,"

Ruthie sat down on the park bench.

"I'll walk around, to give you privacy," Robbie said chivalrously, she nodded her thanks

"Is this Ruthie?" An unfamiliar voice said on the line

"Yeah," Ruthie smiled, "Is this Carrie?"

"Uh yes," She heard the person say

"Well, did you need something?" Ruthie asked

"Um, is your family nice?"

"Yeah," Ruthie said, a little confused

"I don't believe in God, is that a problem?" The voice said and Ruthie laughed

"Don't worry about that. After all, my brother is married to a rabbi's daughter," She chuckled, "He converted to Judaism now and Dad still loves him,"

"Really?" Ruthie could hear nervousness in her voice

"Yeah, after all, as long as Simon didn't bring home a worshipper of the devil or someone like that awful Rose, they'll love you," She frowned, "You aren't a worshipper of the devil, are you?"

"No," The woman laughed, "Oh, thank you Ruthie,"

"Ruthie!" She heard Robbie yell, "Ruthie! Come quick! Emergency!" She could make him out on the baseball fields and two little girls next to him. Someone was on the ground and was that blood?

"DAVID'S DYING!" Savannah, yelled at the top of her lungs.


	9. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: In reality I don't own Seventh Heaven, but in fantasy...

Thanks for the reviews! I know that there's a new messaging way of dealing with reviews, but I decided to just put all reviews at the end, like I had planned. Why? Because I don't like changing in the middle of a story.

Here's Chapter Nine! There's only three more left, not including the epilogue, if I decide to include that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ran as hard as she could, having forgotten about the phone, where Simon was now trying to get through, wanting to know if David really was dying.

"David!" Ruthie said, looking at her unconscious little brother, stripped to his boxers, bruised, and lying motionless on the pitcher's mound, "How?" She asked, taking off her coat to warm him up.

"We don't know," Anna said crying, "Suze and I were in the bathroom and then we saw him dying,"

"No, his heart still has a steady beat," Robbie said, "We should take him to the hospital to get checked out though. Ruthie, you get them home and I'll take David to the hospital,"

Robbie pulled out his phone, dialing furiously and Ruthie waited until the ambulances came and took David away. She then herded Susie and Savannah into the car, worried more then ever about her baby brother that she adored so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is David going to be okay?" Sam asked, worried. This was the first time Ruthie had seen Sam actually want to be with his twin brother.

"He'll be fine," Ruthie said, having talked to Robbie earlier, "He's coming home right now,"

"I told you he shouldn't go to that stupid boarding school," Sam grumbled, directing this comment to his parents, "David has no people skills!"

"Sam-" Eric started

"No," Sam sighed, "If I hadn't convinced David to go, then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Sam, please!" Annie said, sighing, "Ruthie, did you or Robbie see anyone?"

"No," Ruthie sighed,

Martin turned to his daughter, "Susie, did you see anyone?"

"No, Daddy," She said a little scared, "Anna and I were in the bathroom the entire time. Since there was only one toilet and we both had to go, we were in there for a long time,"

"We should make this a happy Christmas for David's sake," Savannah added

"Hello!" Simon's booming voice carried to the kitchen, "Is David okay?"

"We were worried," A feminine voice added, "I heard someone yelling that David was dying,"

"In here!" Eric yelled, sighing, "David's coming back any second!"

Simon showed up grinning, holding the hand of Carrie, who smiled. Carrie was beautiful and black. This shocked the Camdens not at all, after Matt bringing home a Jew, Mary a Spaniard, and Lucy a Catholic (even if he had embraced Lucy's religion). Eric and Annie had secretly hoped that Ruthie would marry a Protestant, namely Martin, and carry on their faith. It took a lot more for Simon to shock them these days, after the tragedy that was Rose.

"Carrie, this is my family," He said softly, "My sister Ruthie, you talked to earlier," He pointed to Ruthie who smiled, "Nice to finally meet you, Carrie,"

She nodded, shaking Ruthie's hand, still very shy.

"My father, Eric Camden,"

"Reverend," She said softly

"Call me Eric," He smiled and shook her hand, "Carrie, correct?"

"Yes, Eric," She said, "And you must be Simon's mother,"

"Annie, call me Annie," She smiled and hugged Carrie who looked a little surprised, "We're so happy you're here!"

"I'm Savannah," The little girl announced, "Are you Carrie, Simon's girlfriend?" She asked, curious

"Yes," Carrie smiled,

"She looks like a good one," Ruthie whispered to Simon and he said to her,

"I know," and smiled. He tried to kiss her, but she warded him off, saying that it was rude to do in front of his family. Ruthie could just see her parents falling more and more in love with Carrie.

"We're here!" David yelled, walking into the kitchen with a shaky smile, "Hey guys,"

Robbie followed him, his gaze settling on Carrie, "Simon, if that's not your girlfriend, I just may take her for my own," He teased holding his hand out to Carrie, "I'm Robbie, Mary's boyfriend, and longtime friend of the family,"

"And I'm David," The boy offered, "I have some stitches, wanna see?" He grinned.

Ruthie frowned. David didn't seem to have a good grasp on socializing. David, who could talk for hours about something like radiology, could barely say two words to an outsider without seeming like he was six.

"No thank you," Carrie smiled, a little nervous,

Simon coughed, "David, buddy, what happened?"

"The doctor told me that I have a contusion," David said, "An injury of the soft tissues which results in breakage of the local capillaries and leakage of red blood cel-"

"Whoa, med boy," Robbie said, chuckling, "He's just a little banged up that's all," He assured Annie.

"Stitches?" Ruthie asked

"They're from when I got my appendix taken out," David explained for her, "A small out pouching from the beginning of the large intest-"

"David!" Sam yelled, rolling his eyes, "How'd this happen?"

"Appendicitis usually involves infection of the appendix by bacteria that invade it and infect the wall of the appendix," David said in an incredulous tone, "You know that,"

Sam smacked his head, groaning at how dumb and smart his twin brother was.

"No, honey," Annie smiled nervously, "How did you get your bruises?"

David turned silent, eyes darting to the stairs, showing Ruthie how much he wanted to escape.

"I don't want to talk about it," He said softly, "Um, Carrie, it was a pleasure," He nodded and went upstairs, tears, starting to form.

"Eric, no," Annie said before Eric could open his mouth, planning to follow David, "You tried and it didn't work the first time,"

"Can I?" Ruthie asked, not sure why she was offering.

"Go ahead, sweetie," Annie smiled, "Eric, I need you to butt into Matt and Sarah's life, find out how bad she is," She said to her husband. He nodded and went out the door.

"What's wrong with Sarah?" Robbie asked, taking a seat next to Sam and Martin

"Nothing," Annie said hastily, "Sam, did you want to tell me something?"

"Oh yeah!" Sam checked his watch, "Shoot, I'm late. I have to be at the pool hall, I'll just tell you later!" He ran out. Savannah huffed and followed him.

"I suppose, you and Carrie are taking a room together?" Annie asked, looking at them, a little frazzled, "Usually it's one per room, but we're a little crowded this year,"

"We can just go to a hotel," Simon offered

"No, the two of you can take Simon's room as long as nothing happens," Annie admitted, "Or I can just call Lucy and Kevin?"

"Don't bother," Kevin said, closing the door, Jacob with him, "No one's home at the current moment,"

Jacob giggled, "I smell pie!" He announced

"That's my nephew, Jacob," Simon explained, "He's a bit of a handful,"

"Uncle Simon!" Jacob grinned, "Are you Aunty Carrie?" He asked innocently, "I have a bunch of uncles! Uncle Matt, Uncle Simon, Uncle Sam, Uncle David, Uncle Robbie, and Uncle Martin,"

"Actually, I'm not your uncle," Martin said, chuckling. He noticed that Robbie made no effort to correct Jacob.

"But you could be," Jacob said cheerfully, "After all, Aunty Ruthie's not married, so you could marry her and then you'd be my uncle!"

Simon and Carrie started to chuckle, along with Eric and Annie.

"And we are going now, to have a little talk," Kevin interrupted, "Sorry Martin," He nodded and dragged Jacob out.

"Well Ruthie always did have a soft spot for boys with black hair and tanned skin," Annie said, chuckling, "When she was much younger, I remember that after Lucy broke up with Robbie, she told Eric that she had dibs on him next,"

Martin sighed, looking at the older, still handsome young man next to him. Robbie only groaned, and a voice added,

"That's your fault, you know, for walking around in a towel," Mary teased, coming in with Charlie, "Hey everyone! Charlie and I just wanted to meet Carrie," She turned to the only person she didn't recognize, "I assume that's you?"

"Yes," Carrie laughed, "Wow, Simon has a large family,"

"Three brothers, three sisters, one brother in law, one sister in law, four nephews, two nieces, and one boyfriend," She grinned at Robbie, "Not to mention the family friends," Mary explained, laughing, "You'll get used to it,"

"Big families are fun," Charlie added, "In Puerto Rico, Papa and I are always hanging out with my cousins, but I'm with Mama's familia for the week, because I don't get to see them as much,"

"Charlie's used to speaking Spanish most of the time, so don't worry about it if he's mixing them in together," Mary smiled, "Looks like Simon picked a winner this time,"

"And he's had some bad ones," Susie added

"Anna! Susie!" Annie frowned "What are you two still doing in here? Take Charlie and watch Sesame Street,"

"Hello, we're eight, not four," Savannah pointed out, closing the door behind her.

"Don't take that tone with me, little lady," Annie said, "You are way too much like Ruthie was at your age,"

"Watch something educational," Robbie offered helpfully, and all three kids shrugged before running off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"David," Ruthie said, knocking on his door, or what used to be his door.

"Yeah?" David stood up, sniffling

She smiled, "David, I hated you and Sam the most of all my brothers. Do you want to know why?"

He nodded, curious.

"Even though you were just babies, you guys came at a time where I was the baby and had been the baby of the family for a long time," She laughed, "I would be this little terror, diverting attention away from the babies so Mom would pay attention only to Ruthie,"

"What happened?" David asked

"Oh, I was still a terror and I still didn't like you two very much, but I would talk to you and David more then anybody else. All this bad stuff was going on and you two were the only ones I could talk to about it that I trusted not to say anything, because you couldn't talk,"

"You can still trust me, you know," David said softly

She smiled, "I know, and David, you can trust me to not talk about this, unless you want to,"

He sighed, "I need something to help me know that you trust me in the same way,"

She sighed, "Okay, do you remember Brady? Peter's son?"

"A little," David said, knowing this was a hard subject for Ruthie

"There's a possible chance," Ruthie laughed, wiping away her tears, "David, Brady could be alive," She smiled so widely and hugged David, allowing herself to believe that Brady was truly alive and well, remembering that small blond haired boy who had opened the door.

He smiled, "Good, but why haven't you told anyone?"

"Nothing's for sure and I didn't want anyone to be let down," She explained, "What about you? Are you ready to trust me?"

"Sam hates me," David said simply, "He keeps blowing me off and-"

"Oh Dave," Ruthie said, rubbing his back up and down like Martin did when she had her break down.

"David," He said stubbornly, "I'm not cool enough to be called David,"

"David," Ruthie amended, thinking he was a little too depressed.

He whispered, "Last Easter, I was with Sam and I made a bad impression on some of his friends,"

"Like the one you made on Carrie?" Ruthie asked, concerned for little David.

"Worse. I got mad at one of them and they teased me. Sam took me away and told me to grow up some more," David sighed, "It's like my progress reports say, I have no people skills,"

"David," Ruthie sighed, "I don't think Sam hates you,"

"Then why does he treat me like I'm stupid?"

"Sam loves you. Do you know that he was blaming everyone, including himself for this?"

"It was his fault. No one really paid any attention to me, what with you coming back and Robbie going to propose and all this other stuff. Usually I get through it with Sam, but this year I-" He frowned, "In a household full of people, I was lonely and when I was at the park, I just snapped,"

"By snapped," Ruthie didn't like where this was going, "You mean?"

"They were in the bathroom. I took off all my clothes and started to beat myself up, then fainted on the pitcher's mound," He looked horrible, "I hadn't counted on fainting. Just being bruised enough to eradicate worry,"

"Wait, you purposely did this to yourself for attention?" Ruthie hugged David harder,

"I want Sam's attention. I wanted Sam to be at least worried enough to finally hang out with me. He's the only reason I come back home," David said softly, "Next Christmas, I'm staying at school. You were right to stay away, Ruthie,"

"David, next time, just talk to Sam," Ruthie said, "And I'm going to be home every Christmas and you better be here so I can go shopping with you," She smiled, tousling his hair, "It was the most fun I had, so far,"

"Do I have to tell Dad and Mom?" David asked, looking at his sister

"You have to tell Sam and you have to make sure he knows that you're lonely," Ruthie said, "I don't think Sam meant to abandon you all these times,"

"I don't think so either, but Mom and Dad?" David asked

"It's up to you, but I want you to go talk to a advisor at school or something, to make sure that you won't feel like you need to do this again, for attention,"

"Thanks Ruthie and I hope Brady's alive too," David said softly, hugging his sister fiercely

Ruthie had finally figured it out. David wasn't a boy genius or some unsocial geek. He was simply a teenager who was trying his hardest to survive, wanting admiration from his peers as all teenagers do. Only David wanted Sam's admiration and no one else's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is David going to be okay?" Carrie asked

"He's fine," Robbie assured, "Just a little bruised,"

"Mama?" Charlie came back, "Savannah says that David's brain exploded and the doctors had to put it back together. Will that happen to me?" He looked frightened

Annie sighed, "I'm going to have a talk with Kevin and Lucy about Savannah,"

"It won't happen to you, Charlie," David interrupted, coming down the stairs with Ruthie "Highly unlikely, and all I got was a contusion, and the only way your brain can explode is through thermal shock-" The shudders through the crown told him to not explain thermal shock.

"Does Granny kiss your boo-boo?" He asked innocently, "Mommy does,"

"No," David laughed, "I don't think she ever did,"

"I stopped when you started to learn how to read," Annie sighed, "That was the day I lost my little David and got a genius that does the bills for Eric and I," She smiled fondly at him, "Not that I don't love you any less, sweetie,"

"When did he start doing the bills?" Simon was surprised

"He was nine and the bills were in plain sight. I was planning to do them later and when I saw that he had already added all the numbers up and got the correct total-I checked twice-and written down everything money related, so all Eric and I had to do was sign,"

"The math teacher didn't give us homework that day," David explained, "I got bored,"

"You can do my bills for me anytime," Simon laughed, "I can just imagine you as a stock broker or something." He frowned, "Are you okay?"

"About that," David sighed and looked at Ruthie who smiled to encourage him, "I was the victim from the hands of myself," He looked down, saying the rest in a clear tone.

"David," Annie sighed deeply, "Simon's car accident, Mary destroying the gym, Ruthie leaving, Lucy's engagement to Jeremy, Matt getting married on the first date, I could deal with. This just takes the cake,"

David looked down, mumbling that he was sorry. Ruthie rubbed his back,

"Do you mind if I take a walk?" David asked softly, putting a coat on, "I need to find a certain twin of mine,"

She sighed, "Simon, Carrie, go with him," She beckoned for all three of them to leave.

"Martin, Robbie, would you two mind checking out that hole in the yard?" Annie asked, after they left, intent on being alone with Ruthie, "It's been worrying me. I want to fill it up, but something always seems to be distracting me and I don't want anyone to fall in it,"

"Say no more," Robbie grinned and pecked Mary on the cheek. Martin nodded, sharing a look with Ruthie.

"Mary, Charlie, why don't you two take Savannah and Susie and find some things that I need for dinner tonight?" Annie asked brandishing a list

"Fine," Mary took the list, "Ruthie, I'm sorry we haven't gotten the chance to talk yet,"

"Its fine," Ruthie assured her, smiling. Everyone said she would become just like Mary and Mary wanted to make sure her baby sister was taking her own path.

"Ruthie," Annie sighed, "How do you deal with David? Every time Eric and I talk to him, he seems to become a robot even more. After you took him shopping, he was so happy and couldn't stop talking, but about normal things like what toys he wanted and how pretty one of the little girls looked," She laughed, "Then after dinner, he seemed closed off, except for his brain,"

"David's a smart guy, Mom," Ruthie shrugged, "You found ways to deal with Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, me, and Sam. You'll figure it out,"

"I know, sweetheart," Annie hugged her, "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Ruthie whispered

"Do you have any idea that I know what your sleeping habits are?" Annie frowned, "Young lady,"

"Mom," Ruthie sighed, "I'm sorry, but Martin and I don't _do_ anything other then sleep,"

"Do you remember when you were a sophomore in high school?" Annie asked, setting her down in a seat

"Not really," Ruthie admitted

"One day, I sat you down," She smiled, "You were having trouble dating and finally, you admitted to liking Martin,"

What neither Camden knew was that sneaky Anna and Susie were hiding behind the couch, listening to every word. They had opted out of going to the store with Mary.

"Later that year, you told Eric that you thought of Martin as a friend and didn't care to lose him. Just before he told you about Susie, you admitted to loving him," She said gently, "Have your feelings for him changed?"

Ruthie sighed, "Mom, Martin and I just met up again three days ago," She said

"Sweet Ruthie," Annie smiled, "Why do you and Martin sleep in the same bed?"

"Comfort," She said, "When I'm next to him, I don't think about Brady and Peter," She sighed, "Mom, I've always been a supporter for attacking problems head on, but just stay out of this,"

Savannah whispered, "If Aunty Ruthie marries your daddy, then we can be cousins!"

Susie said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Martin," Robbie grinned, "You and Ruthie, huh?"

"Me and Ruthie what?" Martin was genuinely baffled

"I heard through the grapevine that you two sleep in the same bed," Robbie waggled his eyebrows and Martin frowned, grabbing a shovel to fill the hole with.

"Ruthie and I are just friends,"

"So was Mary and I," Robbie pointed out, "After the second time we broke up, that is," He added with a sheepish smile, "And the third time for that matter,"

Martin laughed, "What's this hurry to marry Ruthie off?"

"Yes," A new voice said, annoyed, "Ruthie is only twenty-two!" Ruthie was behind Robbie, frowning

"Lucy, Mary, and Matt were all married by then," Robbie pointed out, unfazed by her sudden appearance.

Ruthie sighed, "Lucy and Kevin barely talk to each other, Mary got divorced, and Matt's trying to repair his relationship with his wife! I think it's better to wait, myself," She gave a pointed look to Robbie

"I'd be more worried about Simon, myself," Martin commented

"Don't start," Ruthie warned, "You might rile Robbie up,"

"Someone just tell me what Simon did that was so bad!" Robbie was unhappy at having a complete blank in all the years he missed.

"Ask Simon yourself," Martin said, grinning. Ruthie laughed.

He shared a secret look with Ruthie that made them both look away, increasingly uncomfortable.


	10. Finally

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't, sadly enough. 7th Heaven is not and will never be mine.

Okay, this is where the PG-13 label comes in effect. Some racy topics, but nothing too big that won't shock people over 13.

Also I was unaware that people actually read this part. Usually I just skip to the story and then scream at the author to update faster (I think I do a pretty good job, myself).

Anyway, enjoy! Oh and because I've always liked Chandler, I decided to include him in the story, with Kendal (even though I loved him with Roxanne) unless he broke up with her? Someone please explain!

As I edited this in a hurry, I might've missed something. Do tell me, so I can fix it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chandler! Kendal!" Annie hugged the four new arrivals, "Do you have any idea how late you are?" She put her hands on her hips

"We're sorry," Jeffery said cheerfully, "Jai's having a hard time with his wheelchair," He pointed to his adopted younger brother, Jai.

"I am not!" The wheelchair-ridden boy countered. He had been adopted by Chandler and Kendal a few years back and recently became paralyzed from the waist down.

"Hush Jeffery," Kendal said, taking Jai's coat off, "Dinner didn't start did it?"

"No," Ruthie said, looking off to the side, "Lucy's just taken the roast out and then Dad's planning on doing Midnight Mass while Lucy and Kevin have some time to themselves," She explained

"I never thought Lucy would let someone do something for her," Chandler commented, "She always wanted to prove she could do it just fine by herself,"

"Yeah well, you try having three young children and a church to run," Lucy appeared out of nowhere, frazzled, "Kendal, Jai, Jeffery, so nice to see you three again! Chandler" She said gravely, "Dinner's on the table,"

"I forgot about that little spat Lucy had with you," Annie said, "She can hold a grunge when she wants to,"

"Its fine," Chandler smiled, "Kendal and Jai wanted a change of pace and Jeffery wanted to come here anyway,"

"Well sit down, the four of you!" Annie insisted, ushering them in.

Chandler took a seat next to Jeffery, giving his trademark confused grin to the people he recognized. Ruthie was about to take a seat next to Savannah and Kevin, but Annie butted in saying,

"Since there's not as much space," Annie smiled, "We have a separate table for the children, and name cards everywhere,"

There was a bunch of bustling and muttering about stupid name cards. Sam was upset at having to sit with the little kids as well as Jeffery and David just looked lost. He was lost a lot these days.

Ruthie ended up sitting next to Chandler, who she was avoiding (for Lucy's sake) and her father, who was at the head of the table. Since Eric was talking animatedly to Lucy about theology that Ruthie could understand if she took the time to listen, but decided against it. She didn't want to bother them, because Eric rarely got to participate in such discussions anymore.

Kevin, next to Chandler was talking to Carrie and Simon, both next to Martin about how difficult three year old boys are.

This left only Martin for her to talk to. Ruthie willed herself to just look at his reflection in her glass, scolding herself for the blush it produced when he glanced in her direction.

Since everyone was pushed together, knees kept touching. The first time Martin just innocently brushed it against hers as he was trying to sit in his seat a little better.

Next he dropped a fork on the floor and reached down to pick it up. He saw Ruthie's leg. Perfectly shaved with the exception of a tiny nick and nicely toned to him, he, without thinking about it, ran a hand on it, feeling the soft, silky, skin that belonged to Ruthie.

She was about to jump when she realized it was Martin and decided on payback instead. Showing no notice that he had even touched he when he sat back in his seat mouthing a sorry only she could see.

This was the first time she had tried this, but she had seen and heard about this so many times, she didn't think anyone would notice them.

Daintily, she pulled one of her heels off and made sure no one was paying attention, including Martin. She slyly ran her foot up and down inside his pant leg.

His glare was obvious. It meant that they were in an unspoken war. For now, at least.

Ruthie put her foot back into the heel, a small smirk on her face. She hadn't expected him to grin right back at her. He hooked his foot, now shoe-less into hers and grabbed it. It was now in his lap and he started to massage her foot, eating with his other hand.

Ruthie wrestled it away from Martin before an idea sparked in her mind. To this date, she had no idea why she did this out of anything else, but it seemed to make sense to her.

Stealthily she ran her foot, this time on the outside of his pant leg, slowly darting up. Reaching his lap, he looked at her, as if daring her to go any farther.

She met this challenge with a grin and began making him slowly feel tortuous and hot, two things he never felt at a dinner table before. She quickly took her foot out, after a minute, feeling even more mortified then when he accidentally brushed against her knee.

Martin had a slightly bigger problem to get rid of. Seeing Kevin he muttered,

"Err, I have a little problem," in his ear. At Kevin's questioning glance, he sighed and whispered the details in Kevin's ear, leaving Ruthie out, saying he was daydreaming.

Kevin laughed long and hard, everyone staring at him oddly.

"Kevin, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, But why don't you tell Martin about these abandoned kids? I'm sure it'll sober him up, he's a little drunk," Kevin patted his back lightly, "Don't worry about it, man," He whispered, "Just think about the poor orphans,"

Sure enough, five minutes into Lucy's lecture it had disappeared. Worse though, Ruthie couldn't look at him. He needed a cold shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Carrie, do you celebrate Christmas?" Annie asked, all the girls in the kitchen chatting and setting up the desserts.

"No," She admitted, "This is my first Christmas. When I lived in Africa, we usually just celebrated Kwanzaa," She explained, "So far, Christmas seems like fun,"

"Where did you and Simon meet?" Mary asked, curious

"My job sent me to Los Angeles," She explained, "Simon and I crashed into each other and took the wrong cell phones with us," Laughing, she added, "He called and made a date for lunch to exchange phones and we ended up exchanging our hearts as well,"

"That's a wonderful meeting story," Ruthie said, smiling, "How long have you and Simon been together?"

"Five months," She said, after thinking, "Time has passed so fast since we first met," A small blush appeared under her soft brown skin.

"Don't you worry about me being, well," She looked down nervous, "Black?"

"Hey," Sarah grinned, "I'm Jewish and so is Matt," At her questioning glance, "He converted,"

"Yeah, and Kevin's Catholic," Lucy pointed out, "I'm a Protestant minister,"

"Carlos was Puerto Rican," Mary added, "Only we divorced because I fell in love with a different guy,"

"We hated Rose, and she was white," Ruthie grinned, "Bossy, that was Rose in a word. You seem perfect for Simon, because it shows that you care for him and he cares for you,"

"Hey, sweetie," Simon came into the kitchen, hands around Carrie, "Dad sent me here to tell the girls to stop gossiping and send out some pie," He pecked Carrie on the cheek, "You are the prettiest thing I've ever seen,"

"Aw shucks, Simon," Ruthie said, fluttering her eyelashes, pretending Simon was talking to her, "But look at Carrie!"

He glared at her and Carrie laughed, "Simon, your family is so funny,"

"Yes, they are Camdens for a reason," He admitted, "Do you want to come to Midnight Mass or?" He looked at her, "I'll be with you, no matter what,"

Ruthie sighed. Now her stupid brother had to be a lovable rock? What about her? Mean as it may sound, she wasn't the one that killed a kid or caused her father grief...much.

"I think I'm too tired," She admitted, "The trip wore me out,"

"I bet it did, trying to find the presents I got for you," He teased her good naturally.

It was so unfair. She wanted someone to tease her like that!

Not Simon, though. That was just gross.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ended up going to Midnight Mass with David, Sam, Mary, Robbie, Charlie, and Martin. The others had preferred to sleep in, promising to come over straightaway to open presents.

She ended up sitting next to Martin and Robbie. Since Robbie was holding Mary's hand and being all lovey-dovey with her, that left Martin for her to talk to during the prayers.

She hadn't been to church in a long time. The last time she was in a church, she had broken down and gone to a Christian church and confessed everything in her life starting from when Sam and David were born.

That priest had certainly heard an earful.

Martin's hand was on the bench as he dutifully kept his eyes on the hymn. Ruthie's eyes traced the stray hand with her eyes and before she could control herself, she put hers on top of his.

His eyes showed a look of surprise changed to warmth. He inched closer to her, still holding her small hand firmly and smiled, thinking that she was over her bashful stage. Ruthie let out a smile, a dazzling smile that made Martin want to do anything just to keep it there longer.

Christmas songs were certainly infectious, as Ruthie listened to Robbie's booming baritone as he matched the choir line for line. Martin kept silent and Ruthie leaned on Robbie shoulder, saying loudly enough for Martin to hear,

"I love it when you sing,"

Robbie raised an eyebrow but wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Martin suddenly began to sing along to _Amazing Grace_, making Ruthie smile and mutter 'thank you' to Robbie before grasping Martin's hand again rocking back and fourth with him.

Martin's lilting voice was strong and never ended to Ruthie as her eyelids drooped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my," Annie chuckled, looking at Ruthie, Sam, and David sound asleep, "Poor children must be so tired,"

Martin yawned, "I can carry Ruthie," He lifted Ruthie up the way a groom carries his bride to their room, causing Annie to sniffle, "Can you see the two of them getting married?" She whispered to Mary, smiling.

"Ruthie's only twenty two, Mom," Mary reminded her, "And Martin twenty three,"

"Oh tosh," An older churchgoer said, "What does age have to do with a couple like that?"

"They aren't dating," Sam pointed out, before following David out to the church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martin set Ruthie on his bed, noting that Chandler's family had the third floor. Simon and Carrie were also fast asleep in one bed and everywhere else was full. This time, he grabbed Ruthie's pajamas and quickly changed in the bathroom.

She was fast asleep by the time he came back and showed no signs of waking up any time soon. Martin knew she would be cranky in the morning if she slept in an expensive looking dress and drooled on it or something.

He gently turned her over, unzipping her dress. He tried not to peek as he put her pants on, his mind burning a picture of her in the lace thong in his mind.

He wanted to know badly what she wore for a bra but scolded himself and kept his eyes shut and miraculously got Ruthie's baggy shirt on without seeing her actual upper torso. He resisted the urge to open his eyes and look at the bra, instead putting it right under her dress before he tucked her in.

She was too asleep to tell him to stay with her. This time, he stayed without her urging him. Martin Brewer had fallen hopelessly in love with Ruthie and despite their escapades, he didn't think that she knew yet.


	11. Ruthie's Happy Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven

This is actually the last chapter. I combined 11 and 12 together. I can also post up the epilogue, but that is up to you good people that review my story.

RUTHIE AND MARTIN FOREVER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David woke her up, yelling, "Wake up! Wake up! Christmas time!"

Ruthie yawned, "Thanks Dave, We'll be right down,"

"David," he corrected, "If you aren't down in three, we're setting Anna on you," He warned

"Better get up then," Martin mumbled. Ruthie smiled when her mind registered that he wasn't wearing a shirt and the view wasn't bad at all.

Ruthie frowned, "Martin, when did I get changed?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, "You were all tucked in by the time I finished brushing my teeth,"

"You're lying, but you didn't peek did you?" Her face flared up. She hadn't meant to say that.

"No Ruthie," He smiled, "Let's go downstairs,"

Inwardly, she wished that she had worn a sports bra and underwear that wasn't sexy. Well she actually wished the opposite before scolding herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Robbie, you're first!" Eric said cheerfully, "Pick a gift for someone and then it's that person's turn!"

Robbie grinned, "Here you go, sweetie," And handed Mary a box.

She opened it and Ruthie became silent, crossing her fingers as well as laughing at the look on Robbie's face.

"A fake rat?" Mary held it up, confused. When she squeezed it, it sang the song from Cats.

Robbie paled, "That's weird," He moaned, "Oh no, I must've accidentally switched gifts with that guy in Chicago," He groaned, "I'm sorry Mary,"

"What was it?" Mary asked

"It was a pair of earrings and then I was going to ask you to marry me," He blurted out, "That one was for the guy that was next to me. He said that he was giving it to his friend as a joke,"

Ruthie personally felt that God had willed Mary to get proposed a more romantic way then Robbie was thinking.

"Robbie, you were going to propose?" Mary was shocked

"Yeah, I got a ring and everything," Robbie showed her the ring, "And now it's ruined! I was going to tell you how much I love you and how much I want to grow old with you,"

"Robbie," Mary laughed and kissed him, "Yes, I will marry you,"

Robbie smiled and put the ring on her finger, "Make an honest man of me, Mary,"

Mary laughed and kissed him again, "I love you, sweetie, and this was the best proposal I've ever gotten,"

Ruthie again felt that Ben's-while it had tones of desperation in it-was way more romantic, but she wasn't Mary.

"Good," He smiled, "I planned it that way,"

Ruthie laughed and everyone surrounded Mary, wanting to see the ring.

"Okay, okay!" Mary laughed, grabbing a parcel, "This is for you, Luce, I thought you could use it," She had a slit of a mischievous grin on her face, burrowing into Robbie's chest.

Lucy gasped, only opening it halfway, "Mary!" She said scandalized before the two of them broke out in giggles, "Mary got me edib-_special_ underwear,"

Everyone laughed and Kevin pecked her one the cheek, "Save it, honey, you never know when you might need it," He teased. The two of them looked so rosy and happy together, like they did before the kids and Lucy's duties piled up. It was good that Eric had forced them to work things out. Kevin pulled the present off to the side where the kids wouldn't get into it.

"Gosh, who wants underwear for Christmas?" Susie asked her dad, who just laughed

"Here you go, Savannah, honey," Lucy said, handing her daughter a present

Savannah opened it in record time, "Oh, Susie! We can sing together now!" Savannah held up a child size microphone in a box, complete with stand and batteries.

"Cool!" Susie went to Savannah's side, admiring the present, "Daddy will sing with us right, Daddy?" She looked at Martin, excitedly

Ruthie looked at him too

"Uh, maybe," Martin laughed.

"Savannah, do you have a present for anyone?" Annie asked, "If not, Lucy can just-"

"Oh no, Granny," Savannah said cheerfully, "I have a present for you and Grandpa," She handed them a card, "I made the card all by myself," She looked proud of herself.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Annie admired the glittery card with scribbles everywhere and Savannah's carefully printed name in block handwriting, "What's this?" She held up two tickets, "Tickets to Jesus Christ Superstar?" Annie raised an eyebrow.

Sam stood up suddenly, "Savannah! That's mine!" He yelled, "What are you doing? Going through my stuff?" He was livid.

"Uncle Sammy," Savannah said, fearful, "The lady gave me two tickets when I gave her Daddy's money,"

"Savannah, I made it very clear that this was between you and me," He frowned, "What are you doing getting them involved?"

"Grandpa told me he wanted to see a play and that he liked Jesus Christ Superstar," Savannah countered.

"Why don't you want us to see it, Sam?" Annie asked, "This is at your school after all,"

"Savannah just bought the stupid tickets because she wanted me to tell you that I'm in the musical," Sam said, upset

A loud clamor rose up.

"Hold on," Eric said shushing everyone else, "Sam, why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm playing Judas," He said simply, "Come if you want, tomorrow's opening night," He ignored his father's question, "Mom, Dad, it's your turn,"

"What? Oh," Annie picked up a present, "For David," She smiled, handing the present to him.

He sneezed, his nose and cheeks redder then usual, "I hay beeding ick," He mumbled and Chandler patted his back. He opened his present, happy to find that he had gotten the rock polisher he had wanted, to tinker with its parts.

"For Marden," He said, pointing at the nearest present he recognized.

Martin opened it up, "Thanks, David, I think," He held up the copy of _Relationships for Dummies_. The men howled with laughter and the women chuckled appreciatively, patting David's back.

"Sorry," Ruthie whispered, "He didn't know what to get you,"

"Its fine," Martin said smiling. Inwardly he wondered if there was a section on relationships with a good friend that one may be having feelings other then friendship in David's present.

Martin handed Ruthie a gift, smiling and hoping she would like it.

Briefly she remembered that morning where she had told "Paolo" that she liked pearls.

Opening the gift she found a bar of chocolate. Hershey's chocolate to be exact.

"I picked it for you, Ruthie," Susie said cheerfully, "After all, everybody loves chocolate!"

"Yeah," Ruthie laughed, wondering why she felt so empty all of a sudden, "Um, I just have to go outside for a second. It's a little hot in here, wow," She laughed again, departing from the room.

"Here," A warm jacket was placed on her shoulders, "I thought you might be getting cold," Martin confessed

"Thank you," Ruthie noted that the coat was Martin's Red Sox jacket, "Warm," She admitted, putting her hands in the pockets.

Out came a small velvet box from one of the pockets.

"Merry Christmas, Ruthie," He whispered into her ear, making her shiver,

Inside the box was the most beautiful pair of pearl earrings that Ruthie had ever seen,

"Oh Martin," She whispered, "I love it,"

She could see him grinning from the corner of her eye, "Good," He said, turning her around and staring in her eyes,

"Would you mind if just for a second, I could-" He trailed off, looking in her eyes

Ruthie had honestly no idea what he was talking about.

All of a sudden he leaned toward her and it all made sense. Before she could snap out of her daze, she very simply kissed him.

It only lasted seconds, but to them, seemed to go on forever. Ruthie finally figured out just how she felt for Martin and it, well, it scared her.

"Martin no," She said sadly, "We can't do this,"

Kissing him on the cheek, "Know that you've always had a tiny bit of my heart though," She walked away from him, determined not to cry.

Martin on the other hand, sank to the ground in shock. Susie came out looking for him and holding his daughter, he cried. Silent tears that were wiped away furiously as he too admitted that his heart, his entire heart was in the hands of Ruthie Camden and had been so for a long time.

"Susie-Rooster," He said softly, smiling,

"Do you wanna go home, Daddy?" Susie asked, concerned, looking in adoration of Martin.

"Yeah, I would like to," He admitted, unhappy, "Do you want to stay?"

"I wanna be where my daddy is," She said firmly, "I can talk to Savannah on the phone anytime, but I can't hug my daddy all the time,"

Martin smiled, "Why don't you and the other kids finish opening your presents? I'm going to go pack and talk to everyone,"

She nodded and ran off, but not before saying,

"I love you, Daddy,"

"I love you too, baby," Martin spared one last glance at Ruthie who was admiring Mary's ring.

"We're leaving," was the last thing Martin said in her general vicinity. Questions from everyone came out one by one, wanting to know why he was suddenly leaving. Like a pro, he fielded each shot and at the end, everyone was telling him to have a safe flight home.

"Ruthie," Lucy and Mary pounced on her, "Go upstairs and tell Martin that you love him!"

"Why?" Ruthie asked, bewildered

"Stupid," Lucy sighed, "Martin's the love of you life! Can't you see?"

""Let's go, Ruthie, you can't let him get away," Mary urged, "Second chances are rare and third chances even more so,"

"Yeah and this was your second chance at love with Martin," Lucy pointed out

"Ruthie! Ruthie!" Robbie scrambled down the stairs, grinning, "I just talked to Detective Michaels who just talked to Child Services," His eyes were glittering

"Well?" Ruthie's heart was in her throat again, like when she had anticipating the pearls.

He smiled, "Merry Christmas Ruthie,"

"He's-" Ruthie laughed, deliriously happy, "Oh are you sure?"

"Do you want to go see for yourself?" Robbie grinned, handing her coat.

"Yes," She laughed, "Yes!" She hugged Robbie so hard, "I love you, Robbie, oh, and how I love you!" She was crying at this point,

Martin heard Ruthie's last words to Robbie as he headed down the stairs and refused not to feel anything. Mary sighed,

"Martin, Ruthie loves Robbie like she loves a brother,"

"I know," He said hollowly, "She loves me the same way," He sighed, pain reflected in his eyes, "I don't really want to talk about this, so," He smiled, "Merry Christmas you two, and tell everyone we'll miss them," He walked out, intent on finding Susie and going home to Boston, to mourn what he never had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, I am sorry to inform you, that this is the end of my little tale. Unless of course, you good people want an epilogue? I kind of like it where it is, but you good people might not. I am sorry for the shortness of it as well, but remember, review to convince this stubborn author to post an epilogue that makes Martin/Ruthie fanatics happy! If not, I'll just post up a list of reviewers and thank them or whatever.


	12. 4 Years Later, Jan to April

Epilogue

Disclaimer- Not mine, sadly enough

Sorry, but it was a hell of a lot of information. This is actually two parts, so the second part should be up soon. I'm sorry about the wait, but the length should make up for it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four Years Later:

January

"Braden Petroski," Ruthie said clearly, "Or Camden, I don't know which one he used," She frowned

"Don't worry Miss Camden," The lady smiled, "I know which youngster you're referring to," She frowned, "Next time, please inform your child that he is not allowed to climb on the ropes supporting the play structures,"

Ruthie sighed, "I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm in a hurry, so," She gave a smile, trying to get this woman to hurry up,"

"You know, I have a friend who could use your help," She said to Ruthie and Ruthie inwardly groaned. Everyone seemed to this that she was happy to give people therapy anytime, anywhere. Even she needed a break every now and then!

Thankfully, the blond haired boy caught sight of her,

"Oh, Camden!" He yelled, "Can you get me outta here?" He gave an impish smile

"Came on kid," Ruthie smiled, signing him out, "I have Sam and David at the house and they were looking forward to beating you at Nintendo,"

"They won't," He said confidently, "As long as my name's Braden Petroski, I'll beat 'em!" He laughed and took Ruthie's hand in his own.

_"My name's Peyton!" The little boy screamed, "Brady's dead! Mommy said so! He's dead! I am Peyton Joel Petroski! PEYTON!" He was red at finishing this little speech, "Where's my mommy?"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ruthie," Sam grinned at seeing the younger boy, "Hey Braids!" He teased lightly, "David's whipping my butt, care to help me?"

The little boy was off like a flash.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Ruthie asked, "I thought you were all coming in together?"

"They took a later flight," Sam explained, "Mary just finished delivering Joshua, but there were some complications with his birth and they wanted to make sure Mary and Joshua were fine,"

"Oh, how is everyone?" Ruthie asked, grabbing an apple to slice, "I've been forgetting everything since I took on an extra workload at work with some patients," She did appear frazzled.

"Well, Robbie and Charlie are both pacing around last time I saw them," Sam said, "Kevin was explaining how babies are made to Savannah, Jacob, Michael, and Leah,"

Ruthie nodded, calculating the ages of each of these children.

"Matt, Sarah, Katie, and Stevie are the same and Lucy's been letting Dad do more work while she gets ready to go on maternity leave with her last child,"

"Last child?" Ruthie asked, "I thought Lucy wanted seven?"

Sam explained, "Lucy made Kevin get a vasectomy after she conceived and decided that she didn't want to go through labor again, after this kid," He frowned, "I think she's about two months along,"

"What about Mom and Dad?" She asked

"Dad's been moping around lately and Mom's planning to set you up with someone as soon as she sees you," Sam grins, "Oh and I forgot, Martin and Susie came up a little while ago and he mentioned that he got traded to a different team, the Cardinals,"

"St. Louis?" Ruthie asked inwardly trying to find any scrap of information about Martin before admonishing herself.

"Yeah," Sam knew what she was up to, "Martin said he wanted a change of pace from Boston,"

Ruthie hoped this had nothing to do with her so close by in New York.

"But the trade doesn't take effect for another two years," Sam shrugged, "Some weird red cap thing,"

Ruthie smiled, "So he's still in Massachusetts?"

"For the next year or so, yes," Sam grinned, "Finally admitted you're sweet on him?"

"No," She said defiantly, "It's been four years Sam, and people change," She hoped he hadn't changed. Not one iota.

"Whatever," Sam stole one of her apple pieces and left as the phone rang.

"Hello? Hi Dad, where are you guys?" Ruthie asked, munching on her snack, "What? No, that can't be," She sank to the floor, hanging up. Staring at the drawer opposite of her, she cried long and hard.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sit down, guys," Ruthie whispered, frowning, "Mom would want nothing but respect from you on this day,"

Sam and David just looked hollowly at the headstone, "Why Mom?" One of them asked, stunned.

"God needed her," Braden said softly, "Like he needed my father and mother," He bowed his head solemnly, "Where do I sit?"

"Sit next to David, honey," Ruthie said, "I'm going to talk to some people and see what's up,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Carrie," She greeted, hugging her longtime friend and her brother's very serious girlfriend, now fiancée, of four years.

"Ruthie," Carrie greeted, "We've bumped up the wedding to March 13th," She explained, "Can you make that date?"

"I can make it," Ruthie assured here

"Yes, but my sister can't," She smiled sadly, and continued, "It is fine. Zaire and I have never gotten along and this was more of a honoring my parents thing," She glanced at Ruthie, "Would you mind being my bridesmaid?"

"I'd love to," Ruthie smiled, "How's Simon?"

Carrie sighed, "He locked himself in his room for the first day, no food or anything. The next day, I had to force feed him tomato soup through a straw," Ruthie hugged Carrie, "Simon had a fight with them, didn't he?"

"Yes, but a small spat that would've been resolved quickly," She waved her hand, "Knowing Simon, he'll probably just honor his mother and won't even kiss me until the wedding night,"

Ruthie giggled, "The premarital relations thing?"

"Yeah," She laughed, "We were together two years first, but they didn't find out until Monday and advised him to wait until he was married,"

"And Simon blew up," Ruthie finished, "Now I understand why you moved up the wedding date!"

"Don't tell Simon," She winked,

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Dad, is heaven where the angels live?" Eleven year old Susie asked, later at the wake, while she and her father were sitting on a bench, bored.

"No," Martin said distracted, "The Angels live in Anaheim, honey," He was looking out for Ruthie.

"What about the devils?" Susie asked, in a sarcastic voice when she realized her dad wasn't listening.

"Uh, they live in hel-Susannah!" Martin frowned and his daughter giggled,

"You almost said it, Dad," She teased him, her eyes shining in admiration.

"Hey Martin," Simon walked up to him, "Haven't seen you since what-Christmas?"

"Yeah," Martin chuckled, "Suze and I have been busy. We meant to come soon, but some things just got in the way," He trailed off

"Oh!" Simon frowned, "I forgot to call and tell," He sighed, "Carrie moved up the wedding date to March 13th, this year," He glanced at his father, who wasn't doing anything. He just stood there, motionless.

"Congratulations?" Martin said in more of an asking tone

"No, it's just that Carrie's having four bridesmaids, and I can only find three groomsmen, including the best man," Simon looked pained at this

"Which are?" Martin asked

"Matt's the best man, and David, Sam, and Robbie are groomsmen. Since I don't really have any other guy friends, would you mind filling in the last space?"

"Sure, I think I can move that press conference to the next week and Suze won't mind missing school," He shrugged, "Why'd you move the wedding up anyway?"

"Carrie's idea," Simon shrugged, "I don't know why she moved it up, honestly,"

"Is that Ruthie?" Martin asked having spotted a woman with brown hair whose back was to him.

"Uh," Simon focused in, "No, that's Meredith, actually. The girl you dated while Sandy was pregnant with Suze," Thankfully, by this time, Suze had lost interest in the conversation and was looking for Anna.

"Thank you for the reminder, Simon," Martin sighed, "That's one lady I want to avoid,"

"Hello Martin," Meredith said, showing up, out of nowhere, smiling, "I couldn't help but overhear the last part of your conversation and decided to come over and make you uncomfortable, like you did me when we were at school and everyone pitied me for being led on by a "player"," She put air quotes on player, smiling

"Meredith," Martin fixed a smile, "I really am sorry about the way things ended between us,"

"I'm not," A man Martin didn't recognize came from behind Meredith, "Parker Green, her husband," He smiled, "If you hadn't broken up with her, chances are I never would've gotten to marry her,"

"I was just kidding about what I said earlier," Meredith explained, "High school is such a long time ago, and I got my dream,"

"A family with lots of kids?" Martin asked

"Seven and they're all adopted," Meredith smiled wider, "They're asleep at home with Danny, but I had to come and pay my respects,"

"Martin!" Four year old Stevie ran up to him, brown eyes sparkling and his hair in disarray, rather like Matt's was from time to time, "Uncle Martin, My friend Conrad says that girls have cooties, is that true?" He asked loudly

"Um, we'll see you later, Martin," Meredith said, leaving with Parker,

"The girls that are married have cooties," Martin was glowering at this point, at Meredith's subtle "rubbing it in".

"Even Mommy?" Stevie looked nervously at all the girls everywhere.

"_Especially_ mommies," Martin wasn't really listening to what he was saying, just trying to work through what Meredith had said to him and her underlying meaning.

"Do I need a shot?" Stevie rubbed his arm, "I don't like shots,"

"The only cure against cooties is to not near one of these girls," Martin shuddered, "They're animals, just waiting to tear you apart and kick you out on the street,"

Stevie ran off at this point to tell Jacob and Michael what he had learned.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Ruthie," Mary greeted her, holding little Joshua in her arms

"Hey Mary," Ruthie smiled, "How's married life?"

"Well, Robbie loves taking care of the twins and Charlie's a huge help," Mary said, "I'm thankful that Mom at least got to see Josh before they well, you know," She trailed off, "How's Braden?"

"He recently discovered the perks of having a guardian that's famous," Ruthie said dryly, "He loves getting these trashy magazines and looking for pictures of me and him,"

Mary laughed, "Well, at least you don't have to go through the terrible twos, times two!" She glanced at Robbie who was nodding off, "He refuses to admit that we need a nanny,"

"Poor Robbie," Ruthie said, "Are you sure Rudy and Jude aren't too hard on him?"

"No, how hard can they be? After all, they are _just_ kids," Mary said, shifting Joshua up, "His words, not mine,"

"I'm listening, you know," He mumbled, not opening his eyes, but hugging his wife and Joshua, "Is that Lucy I sense?"

"No honey, that's Ruthie,"

He smiled and opened both eyes, "Ruthie!" He laughed and hugged her, "How's Braden?"

"Fine, how are my namesake and her twin?" She asked

"Rudy is exactly like you," Robbie sighed, "If we named her after Lucy, do you think she would be more docile?"

"Hey!" Ruthie slapped him lightly, "Rudy's a sweet little girl, and it's her brother that causes all the mischief,"

"No, Jude never gets in trouble unless Rudy's around and Rudy gets in trouble with or without Jude," He smiled warmly, "But, enough about us, why didn't you come for Christmas?"

It was only one word, six letters long, but it meant the world to Ruthie. M-A-R-T-I-N.

"Work got in the way," She said, "And Braden wanted to hang around, see the sights around Christmas,"

"Hey Camden!" Braden came down to her, "Jacob told me that girls have cooties, that true?"

"Who told Jacob this?" Ruthie asked, frowning

"Michael," He said

"And who told Michael?" Mary asked, a frown also on her face, "It couldn't have been Charlie,"

"It wasn't, it was Stevie,"

"Oh, and Conrad told Stevie right?" Robbie asked, "Stevie was asking me earlier about cooties, but I wasn't really paying attention,"

"Will you just get a nanny?" Ruthie said, annoyed, "You look like you've gotten no sleep!"

Robbie looked at Mary who simply said, "You know how I feel on the nanny issue dear,"

"Martin told Stevie, actually," Braden said, "Now is it true?"

"Wait, Martin Brewer told a four year old that girls have cooties?" Ruthie was shocked

"No, just married girls and mommies," Brady inched away from Mary at this point, "The only cure is to stay away from them,"

"Do you know what's wrong with Jacob and Michael?" Lucy asked, "They keep running away from me," She was genuinely puzzled

"You have cooties, apparently, Luce," Ruthie said, ruffling Braden's hair, "Braden, girls don't have cooties. Ask David if you want to know what cooties are. I'm going to have a chat with Martin,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Martin," Ruthie said, tapping his shoulder, as his back was to her.

He turned around, holding a cup of punch. Seeing that it was Ruthie, he smiled and greeted her, showing off his white teeth that Ruthie loved.

Ruthie couldn't remember why she was there, only that it was a wake.

"Thank you for coming," She smiled shakily, and walked away, hoping Martin would follow her.

He didn't. He just stood there, holding that cup of punch for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

February

"Sam, David!" Ruthie shook the two boys that now lived with her and Braden up, "Time for school, gentlemen!"

"Oh Ruthie," David grumbled, "Sam's comatose form kept me up all night. A person my age is supposed to get at least ten hours of sleep,"

"Hey!" Sam scowled, "I don't snore! And I call shotgun!"

"Again, we are in New York, without a conveyance of any form, other then the taxicab," David said, annoyed

"How _do_ you get girls with the way you talk?" Sam asked teasingly

"Stop the banter you two," Ruthie sighed, "I've had no coffee, so I have no patience to deal with a genius or a diva,"

"Aw, I wasn't aware I was a genius, thanks Ruthie," Sam smiled

"For that little comment, I'm going to let you deal with taking Braden to school," Ruthie smiled, "Here's the money for the fare and lunch. Braden's eating breakfast and you have an hour to get ready," She kissed David on the cheek and pinched Sam's lightly, "I'll pick all of you up and we can get ready to go to Boston,"

"Oh that's right!" Sam grinned, "Plashdance, Screamers, and Green Day, here I come!" He raised an imaginary fist in the air. (The first two are imaginary band names, unless by chance, they are real)

"Harvard, here _I_ come!" David added, grabbing a shirt.

"Why are you so interested in Harvard when you go to a college here already?" Sam asked

"Library," David said simply, grinning, "I can't wait til grad school!"

"Don't forget, dude," Sam smiled, "We're sticking together, but I'm studying like crazy for SATS, don't worry," He hugged his brother and mumbled a prayer to their mother, who had become Sam's patron saint.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Stella," Ruthie said on the phone, "Find me a pair of earplugs," She kissed Braden on the head.

"I'll be back, David's taking you and Sam to school,"

"Leon invited me to a sleepover," He yelled, "Can I go?"

"It's Sam and David's birthday, honey," She pointed out

"I don't want to go to a concert or a school on a yucky holiday like Valentine's Day," Braden made a face

"It's fine by us!" Sam yelled from their room, "He wouldn't appreciate fine music like I do, or fine colleges, like Dave does!"

"David," 'Dave' corrected,

"If it makes you feel better, the only band that Sam and I agree on is Green Day," Ruthie smiled, "And you like Green Day, honey,"

"I like Yellowcard from your generation better, Camden," Braden said, "Have fun at work,"

"Have fun at school," Ruthie left, smiling

"What about the sleepover?" He yelled back at her

"I already called Leon's mother, and you're going home with him," She grinned and shut the door.

"Braids, you ready?" Sam came out, followed by David. Sam and Brady wore identical uniforms, as required by Saint Augustine, Brother Atticus, and Father Arthur Preparatory School. (A school that I just made up, unless again, by some chance it is real)

Ruthie made them go there, because she couldn't find a temple that she liked in the five boroughs of New York, she was just partial to her father's parish. David attended the NY Theological Seminary, where Chandler and Lucy went for a while. It was no big secret he wanted to transfer to an Ivy League.

Sam and David were with Ruthie, because Eric had another heart attack and had to go under a triple bypass, so the doctor made it clear that Sam should go somewhere else while Simon and Carrie tended to Eric, as he became more delusional each passing day. David was at a college by Glenoak to be close to Sam, but when Eric had the heart attack, he and Sam went to live with Ruthie.

"Yeah," Brady sighed, "How come I have to wear a uniform and Myron doesn't?"

"Myron's home schooled," Sam said cheerfully, "Would you like to stay home all by yourself with no one to play with?"

"Let's go to school," Braden hopped off his stool, "Poor Myron,"

"He'll live, you coming, David?" Sam asked, steering Brady outside

"Yes, just let me find a taxi-cab," David fumbled with his cell phone

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Okay you two," Ruthie grinned, opening the door for her brothers who were waiting outside of the school, "Braden at Leon's already?"

"No, you came early," Sam said, climbing in the backseat of the cab, "Braden gets out fifteen minutes after me and David's been waiting all afternoon,"

"I didn't have any afternoon classes today," David explained,

"Is that lipstick on your cheek?" She asked David, handing a napkin over

David blushed,

"He's a real ladies man at college, Ruthie," Sam grinned, "You should see him,"

David scowled, "Speak for yourself, Sam, after all, I wasn't the one that was found in the closet with Jennifer Higgins in elementary school!"

"Ahh Jennifer Higgins," Sam grinned, "Where is she these days?"

The cabbie pulled out as Ruthie told him the address.

"Wasn't David in the broom closet across the hall with some other girl?" Ruthie asked, eyes twinkling

"Stacey Merriman," Sam grinned, "She was a pretty gal," He slapped his brother's back lightly, laughing at his burning face.

"Nothing ever embarrasses you, ever," David sighed,

"Yeah, you got the sensitive gene, dude," Sam shuddered, "A genius with Lucy's scary traits. The world should be cowering at your face,"

"Oh Sam," Ruthie laughed, "Well at least David isn't so childlike about things like not doing your chores,"

"You love me and you know it," Sam grinned, "So how far will it be to Boston? I'm thinking we should hit the concert tonight and spend the entire day at Harvard the next day,"

"Fine," David shrugged, "But where will we be accommodating?"

"I'll have Stella look at hotels," Ruthie grabbed her phone

"No, I already made reservations at a place," Sam said cheerfully, "Don't worry,"

"What is this place like?" Ruthie asked nervously, "It does have plumbing, correct?"

"Relax," Sam rolled his eyes, "I just called Martin and asked if-well four of us could spend the night there and he said yes. I have to call him again and say Braids isn't coming," He glanced at Ruthie's phone, "Can I use your phone?"

"We are spending the night at Martin's?" Ruthie asked slowly

"Yeah, but if you don't want to, I can just call him and find a hotel," Sam said, "But it's been four years and I just thought that," He trailed off

"Twelve years actually," She laughed, "Twelve years ago when I was oh fifteen or sixteen, that's when I fell in love with him. It took him eight years to return the feeling and by then, I had given up. Now I can't, because he might say these words all over again," She sighed

"What words?" David asked, standing a little straighter then his perfect posture.

"He doesn't know that I heard him, but," She trailed off

_"I don't like being rejected! Especially by someone I didn't even like in the first place!"_

"So when he finally told me, that was all I was thinking," She sighed, "Plus it never would've worked out,"

"You need to get over him, Ruthie," David said, "Only then, will you be able to move on with your life and find the man of your dreams,"

"That sounds oddly familiar," Ruthie frowned

"It should, you said it," Sam reminded her, "David and I heard you on the TV one night,"

"Take your own advice, Ruthie," David grinned, "What can it hurt?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Sam yelled, over the dulcet tones of his favorite bands, rocking with the crowd of overexcited teenagers.

Ruthie and David both had earplugs on and were looking at everyone, shocked by the way that this generation (with exceptions, such as David) dressed and were acting around these musicians.

"MARTIN! OVER HERE!" Sam waved to Martin, who was being mauled by throngs of female admirers.

Ruthie hadn't seen him yet and he saw her. Well, her back at least. Deiter, his bodyguard and close friend stayed near him, making sure overcrazed fans didn't get too close to Martin.

"Is zat her?" He asked in his lilting German accent, looking at the girl Martin was staring at, "Roozee?"

"Ruthie," Martin corrected, fists in his pockets,

"She's _ein schönes Mädchen_," He said to his friend, "I can zee how ze's captured you for four years," (a beautiful girl)

"Twelve," He corrected, gazing at her, "Somehow, I think it's twelve years, since that hug-" He sighed, "I don't know,"

"Ah, _Liebe, ja_?" He asked

(love, yes?)

Martin ignored him, walking over to Sam, who was currently banging his head to the music.

"HEY MARTIN!" He yelled, "GREAT CONCERT, HUH?" His eyes were sparkling and he was laughing

Martin glanced at the leader of the band currently playing, who was fashioning a mohawk, only instead of the style going north to south, it went east to west, and his body looking like a little kid had doodled Magic Markers all over his chest. Yet more girls seemed to be going after him then Martin.

He smiled at Sam and glanced around for David. To his surprise the boy genius was locking lips with a girl about his age that looked like a follower of some demon cult. Sam looked his way and laughed,

"I never understood why everyone thinks Dave has trouble dating!" He yelled to Martin, "He's always been a ladies man!"

Martin chuckled. His gaze landed again on Ruthie and he walked toward her, his hands suddenly more sweaty then they had been in ages and his heart pounding in his chest. Ruthie saw him and smiled widely, which made him feel more nervous.

The band changed into a slow song neither of them had ever heard before. Ruthie looked over Martin's shoulder to make sure David's make-out session wasn't escalating. Sam was also dancing with a girl now and Martin held out his hand, charming smile on his face, "Want to dance?" He asked over the music and she giggled before melting in his arms, a huge smile on her face.

It was like four years ago when they had danced under the stars to Martin's voice and a little audience. Only now, the song didn't seem to fit as perfectly, being about a boy who wanted to find a girl that was his true love, his "one and only", when they had already found their soul mates. They just didn't think the other knew it yet.

"Thank you Martin," She said softly, "But I think I want to stay at the hotel," She sighed, and turned away.

Martin still didn't follow her. He became lost in the crowd, masking his tears with beer. Thankfully, Deiter drove home that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March

"Carrie," Ruthie smiled, "You are gorgeous," She admired her sister-to-be in an old style wedding gown with lace and tulle everywhere. Carrie's dark skin contrasted deeply with the color, making it look all the more beautiful.

"Thank you, Ruthie," Carrie laughed, "I am happy to see that your dress fits you perfectly,"

Ruthie laughed, giving her lavender gown a twirl,

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh, I'm taking the hot girl!" Sam said, fixing his hair

"I am sorry, dear brother, but that girl is my partner," David smiled

"No, she's not!" Sam said, "Ruthie is!"

It elevated into a quarrel and Martin broke them up.

"What's the fight about anyway?" He asked

"Carrie's friend that's a supermodel," David said, "I'm supposed to walk down with her, but Sam here, thinks otherwise,"

Martin rolled his eyes, "David you can have my partner and I'll take whoever it is that neither of you wants,"

They frowned, "I don't know," David said, "I mean, I'm more then happy to walk down with that girl too, but-"

"No buts, little brother!" Sam said cheerfully, "We accept your deal!" He shook Martin's hand and went back to the mirror while David looked helpless.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ruthie was holding her flowers. She already knew that one of the twins were supposed to walk her down, but imagine her surprise when Sam explained what had happened. He didn't bother to mention that the person was Martin.

"Ruthie?" Martin smiled, "Are you walking down?"

"Yeah," She said,

He held out his elbow, "So am I,"

She took it, half of her wanting to scream at Sam and the other half wanted to hug the boy until he couldn't breathe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They stood in front of each other, never taking their eyes off the other. They missed the entire ceremony, just watching each other, seeing what new physical features each had. Ruthie noticed that Martin's small bruise behind the ear seemed to have faded almost entirely and Martin noticed the way the dress hugged her figure.

The ceremony was only fifteen minutes long, but a definitive shift happened in their relationship.

When the ceremony ended and Ruthie went with Matt to the reception, Martin didn't follow. He went back home to Boston, where Suze was sick with the flu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

April

"Braden," Ruthie laughed, fixing his tie, "I have to go to Florida and do a segment there for the day, and so Sam and David are going to watch you,"

"So if a girl comes over, I call you," Braden said cheerfully, "And if more then five people are in the house, including me, Sam, and David, I call you,"

"Good boy," Ruthie hugged him, "And what do you do if the police comes?"

"I call you and use the emergency credit card for bail money," Brady held up the card, "Don't worry, Camden,"

"I'm not worried," Ruthie said, "Are you sure you don't want to sleep over at Leon's?"

"If I do that, then what's stopping Sam and David from turning my room into a crack den?" He pointed out

"You watch too much TV," Ruthie said, "And if they do that, you call me," she added, fixing her hair.

"Oh, doesn't our sister love us?" Sam asked dryly, leaning on the door, "You're letting the kid think that Dave and I could turn his room into a crack den!"

"David," His brother corrected,

"I was kidding," Ruthie laughed, "I will be gone for the night and most of tomorrow, but I'm having Mrs. Jenkins next door check up on you three and you all know the rules so-" Ruthie hugged the three of them

"Hey, which team are you interviewing in Florida anyway?" Sam asked

"Socks," Ruthie shrugged, "That's all I got,"

"The Reds or the Whites?" David asked standing up,

"Reds, I think," She picked up her bag, "I'm just doing a segment on athletic pressure, that's all. I'll be back tomorrow night, and um," She frowned, "Oh and no girls in the house or people that I haven't met,"

"Including the delivery guy?" Asked Sam sarcastically

"Funny man," Ruthie patted his cheek, "Oh and Anna called for you. She's having a crisis in Glenoak,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ruthie!" Stella came next to her, wearing a pink bikini top and a pair of tan shorts, "Isn't Florida wonderful?"

"We're at a baseball diamond, Stella, not the beach," Ruthie said smiling, "Did you call the boys and let them know I landed last night?"

"Yes I did, and again this morning," Stella said, "Sam told me to tell you that Anna's become a woman," She looked a little puzzled.

"Oh!" Ruthie laughed, "Remind me to call Lucy later,"

"Yes, and the cameras are here as well as the players practicing over there," Stella pointed everything out

"Fine," Ruthie grinned, "I think I'll interview the coach first and then some of the most likely and least likely players on the team," She put some lip gloss on and removed her sunglasses, "You round up some of these players, and not just the popular ones!" Ruthie reminded her assistant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hello Miss Camden," The coach said smiling, sitting next to Ruthie in one of the director-style chairs, "Jonah O'Conner, coach of the Boston Red Sox,"

"Pleased to meet you, Coach O'Conner," Ruthie smiled, "How are the Red Sox's doing this year so far?"

"Well the loss of some of our key players like Cameron Evers and Martin Brewer will take a toll on the team," The coach admitted, "So we are making this year the best year possible before these guys leave the team. Next year, I imagine will be a rebuilding process,"

"Do you think the either of these players have ever been under pressure to do well?" Ruthie asked

"Cameron, yes," The coach admitted, "He has deals in several endorsements, but Brewer has no deals, no endorsements, nothing, yet he's the most popular member of the team!" The coach chuckled, "Martin, when he first came here, was definitely under pressure, snapping at even one wild ball. Now he seems to have accepted that baseball is a game, and strives just to play as best as he can,"

Ruthie couldn't help it, she wanted to hear more about Martin, "Why do you think Martin was under pressure back then? He had no deals then either,"

"He was a natural leader, born to stand out," The coach said, "Brewer played the way the crowd wanted him to play back then, swept up in the idea of fame. Now his priorities are more in order,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Stella knew Ruthie definitely needed both Martin and Cameron, so she attacked them first. Cameron was pretty easy, after a call to his agent and lawyer.

Martin on the other hand,

"Thanks, but no thanks," Martin smiled and threw the ball back to Jimmy with as much force as he could muster

"Please, just ten minutes with her," Stella begged, "It helps raise awareness for the pressure on athletes and it'll give your image a boost,"

"Don't want an image, just to play ball and hang out with my daughter," He smiled, "I'm sure Cameron would be willing to help you out,"

"He's already lined up," Stella said, "Miss Camden would really appreciate it,"

Martin threw a wild ball. A very wild ball.

"Damn Martin!" Jimmy laughed, "That's probably the worst wild ball anybody's ever thrown!"

Martin ignored him, "Ruthie Camden, right?"

"Yes," Stella nodded, "The host of _Mellow Out_?"

Martin smiled, "I'll do it, but she can't know it's me until the last second,"

"Why?" Stella wanted to know

"Old friend," He smiled, "I love to surprise her,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Thank you for your time, Cameron," Ruthie said smiling

"Anytime, Miss Camden," Cameron smiled and walked off the screen

"Great and next we have-" Ruthie's mind was a blank, Stella hadn't told her who was next

"Me," Martin walked on the screen, sitting in the chair, "Martin Brewer," He smiled, "It's good to see you again, Ruthie,"

"Martin!" Ruthie laughed, "The man that refuses to be on TV, except for games! This must be a first,"

"Yeah well, you are a lot more attractive then David Letterman," Martin winked at her, smiling

She smiled to him again, "Uh, speaking of that, how did you figure out to not be pressured?" She was shocked at how blatantly he was flirting.

"I don't know what that has to do with David Letterman," Martin smiled, drawing in a breath to allow space for the studio audience to laugh, "When my Sandy- my daughter's mother died," He sighed, "My daughter showed me that the only things that mattered were family and the love of baseball, not the love of fame."

"Why are you getting traded?" Ruthie asked, "Coach O'Conner seemed unhappy to loose you,"

He looked at Ruthie, "I made the trade a year ago, because I wanted to be as far away from a girl that I loved-wait," His eyes burned into hers, "From a girl that I still love that for some reason didn't return my feelings. She wasn't close by, but I wanted to be sure I would never see her again, because it would hurt too much,"

Ruthie was shocked at his forwardness, "This girl, when did you realize you loved her?"

"I realized I love her when I saw her oh, four years ago at a Christmas party," Martin looked at her and noted with satisfaction, "Nice earrings, Miss Camden," They were the pearl ones he had given her.

She had worn them today, on a whim.

She liked the way he said her name, just rolling off his tongue. Ruthie said, "Um, do you think you'll feel pressure to do well, in the future?"

"The only person I allow myself to pressure me into doing well is me," He said, "I know my limits,"

"It was nice to see you again Martin," Ruthie smiled, "Thanks for coming on and it is commercial break now," She waved at the camera, noticing the flashing light.

"Did you hear about Anna?" Martin said to her, as the lights dimmed and the crew started to get ready for the second part of the segment.

"She's a woman," Ruthie said, "She told Sam who told me,"

"Lucy's a mess, because Anna hasn't told her yet, just Sam and Suze. She found out from Stella, apparently," He glanced over to where her assistant was, grinning

"Oh that's my fault," Ruthie laughed, "And Martin?" She smiled, "That girl loved-loves you actually. For twelve years so far," He voice was shaking, "Do you remember when Vincent had finally told me the truth about wanting to break up with me?"

"Yeah," Martin sat back down

"When I said sorry to you and we hugged, that was the moment it happened for me,"

"Oh Ruthie," Martin hugged her, both of them standing now, "I didn't freak you out, did I?"

"No, just a little surprised, but I don't think anyone but the family will know. Knowing the family, they won't tell the papers,"

Ruthie's emergency cell rang, the one that only her father, Braden, Sam, and David had the number to.

"Hello?" She asked, "Oh no," She looked at Martin, "I have to go back to New York, but please don't move,"

Martin nodded and was torn by whether to follow her or to go back to spring training.

"Brewer! Hurry up!" The coach yelled.

Martin didn't follow her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hint- **REVIEWS HELP**


	13. No more begging! This is THE END

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

LAST CHAPTER

REVIEWS NEXT CHAPTER

nO SEQUELS ARE IN THE WORKS NOR ARE THEY PLANNED

aNYONE CAN TAKE THIS STORY AS A SPINOFF FOR THESE rUTHIE & mARTIN LOVERS OUT THERE. aS LONG AS I AM INFORMED, THROUGH (WHAT ELSE?) A REVIEW!

Oh, sorry, didn't realize that Caps Lock was on, sorry, am too lazy to change to make it look all pretty.

Well, bruisedpapya? I would've waited just for the heck of it, to see you suffer, but I'm not that cruel and Santa's looking over that list gulp

(The above is a bad attempt at sarcasm)

Oh, I'll miss all of you! I plan to put up a Gilmore Girls fic next, but can't decided between PDLD (Rory-Finn, stands for Punch Drunk Love Dynamo or something like that), Lit (Rory-Jess) or Rogan (Rory Logan).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May

"Ruthie, I got tickets for all of us to go to the Yankee/Sox game!" Sam said cheerfully, holding up the tickets, with his unbroken arm, "You won't believe the seats!"

"How'd you get them?" David asked

"Martin gave them to me," Sam admitted, "I asked him for some, but we need to cheer for Red Sox,"

"Go Red Sox!" Braden yelled, "Please Camden, can we go?" He asked, excited. Sam plunked a Red Sox hat on his forehead

"Is Martin playing?" Ruthie asked, setting down her phone

"Yes, and you can't bring your phone or any of your business stuff," Sam said, "Game's starting in a hour, so let's get there already and buy some hot dogs!"

"I can do my homework a little later," David admitted, "And the experiment can be pushed back a day,"

"Fine," Ruthie took out both her phone and Palm Pilot and set them on the table, "One of you take a phone! Just in case of an emergency!" She said, eyeing Sam's cast, which held the arm he had broken when Ruthie was in Florida.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow," Ruthie admired the vast green and brown diamond, "Oh, there's Martin!" She waved and laughed. The air alone was exciting her nerves. Martin didn't see her, but she didn't care.

"David's coming with the hot dogs," Braden said cheerfully, "And Sam's buying some stuff,"

"So, we're cheering for Martin who is on the away team?" Ruthie asked

"Yes," Braden said, "That's why Sam's looking for a loudspeaker. He wants Martin to know that some Red Sox fans are here,"

"I don't think Sam's allowed to be using a loudspeaker in here," Ruthie said

"It doesn't matter!" Sam yelled, over the roar of the crowd, "I couldn't find one!"

"Here," David handed the hot dogs out

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Martin saw her, eating a hot dog with Braden. He thought that Sam and David would just bring friends, not Ruthie and Braden. Now for the first time in a long time, he was nervous. He wanted to impress Ruthie.

"Martin, you're pitching," the coach said, reading off the list of players and their positions. Martin nodded grimly and took his place on the pitcher's mound.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Is a shutout good?" Ruthie asked, over the roar of the crowd. She had heard the word shutout over and over from the announcer.

"Yes," Sam said, "They're also very rare, so if Martin can do this, he might become a legend!"

"He looks tired," Ruthie was worried, "How many more time does he have to pitch?"

"Two innings, and he'll probably go up to bat once or twice," Braden said, impressed,

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Martin," the coach frowned, "Are you tired? I should take you out next inning,"

"No!" He said, "Please, let me finish the game coach," He begged

"You're sweating like a pig!" He yelled, "I should have put you down an inning ago!"

"Coach please," Martin said, "I'm so close to a shutout!"

"Fine!" Coach O'Conner yelled, exasperated, "You're up at bat,"

Martin grinned and grabbed a bat, wanting to impress Ruthie some more.

He hit it deep left, but it went on the foul side the first time. Second, they balled him. Third was a strike, because Martin swung too early. Focusing he kept his eye on the ball, determined to hit it.

It looked like a ball, but he hit at it anyway, causing it to go deep, deep, and out of the park. Gleefully he ran, listening to the crowd's moans and some cheers from Ruthie, Sam, David, and Braden, but mostly Ruthie.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You idiot!" The coach yelled, "You big fat home run, idiot!" The coach was crying, almost, "You're an idiot in love aren't you?"

"Why do you say that?" Martin asked

"That looked clearly like a ball to me, yet you swung at it anyway and got lucky!" The coach frowned, "You want to stay in and finish that shut-out for a girl, trying to impress her,"

He looked down guiltily, "Yes coach,"

"I knew even you would be guilty of trying to impress the crowd, but this girl must have quite an effect on you,"

"Love's an amazing thing, coach," Martin said honestly

"Well, Jarrett's just struck out, so-" Coach sighed, "I hope that girl loves you for you,"

"She does," He said, "For the past twelve years, so far," He walked out, baseball in hand, grinning like a madman. Looking straight at Ruthie, he winked and mouthed, 'hello'.

He finished the game, striking every single player out and winning, with a score of 10 to 0.

"You're a legend, Martin," his teammates told him, but Ruthie's "_Hello_," back to him was the only thing that made him truly smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ruthie," Sam grinned, "We men want a men's night out, so we're kicking you out,"

"What?" Ruthie asked

"You can stay at the Plaza and hang out with Martin, while Sam, Braden, and I, have our men's night out," David explained

"You can come back in the morning," Braden said cheerfully, "Or afternoon, if Sam and David take me to school,"

"Good idea," Sam whispered to him, patting his head, "So, the Plaza has everything you need, we've called Martin and he's expecting you," They shut the door in her face and she sighed, smiling.

She loved her crazy brothers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Knocking on his door, she shivered slightly from the rain. It had come suddenly as she hailed a taxi down.

Martin opened the door, handing Ruthie a towel, "Thought you might want this," He smiled and let her through.

"Thank you," She said, noticing the table set for two, "Wow,"

"Care to sit down?" He asked, holding her chair out for her

Ruthie laughed and did so, "Oh! Pizza," She chuckled, "My favorite!"

"I know," Martin smiled, "Drink?"

"Uh, I think I'll go wild and have a martini, dry," Ruthie laughed, needing the martini to calm her nerves.

He nodded and made it for her at the bar, grabbing a beer, for the same reason Ruthie wanted a martini.

"You look beautiful," He said suddenly

"Thank you," She laughed, feeling conscious of the imaginary kink in her hair.

"So, how's Braden?" He asked

"Good, he, Sam, and David are having a boy's night out," Ruthie sipped her drink, "And Suze?"

"She's at a sleepover with three of her friends as we speak," Martin said, "Probably doing makeovers and gossiping,"

"I never had a sleepover when I was her age," Ruthie admitted, "To be truthful, the house alone at night, was like a marathon sleepover,"

"Oh yeah," Martin grinned sheepishly, "It's odd how much we're seeing of each other these days after four years,"

"Yeah well, it wasn't exactly unavoidable, what with the funeral and the wedding and the birthday parties, and baseball things," She frowned, "Why did you come on the air?"

"I had to see you, where you couldn't run away," He said, sipping his drink as well

"I run, but you never follow me," She said, "I've run a lot of times, but you never once followed me,"

"I didn't know you wanted me to," He said, "I was giving you your space,"

"Do you know that the last time I've had a good night sleep, it was-"

"December 24th, four years ago," Martin's eyes looked straight at hers, "I've tossed and turned in bed since that night,"

"Even when Braden had a nightmare and needed me to stay with him for a little while, it wasn't the same," She said

"Ruthie, why can't we try?" He asked, "At least just give us a shot?" He looked hopeful, "The idea of waking up every morning to see you in my arms is-" He trailed off

"Magical," She finished for him, smiling, "I'll confess. I have that shirt that you gave me four years ago when you were teaching me baseball-"

An image of her scream of delight when the bat connected to the ball flashed in Martin's head.

"I would sometimes wear that shirt to bed, and in the morning I would smell like you and everyone would tell me that I seemed happier then usual," She sighed, "When the shirt just smelled like detergent, I was a monster,"

"Oh Ruthie," Martin hugged her, not wanting to let go, "Why not? Let's do it,"

"I live here and you live in Boston," She said, "We're about four hours apart, not to mention our jobs and kids," she added, "I have to take care of not only Braden, but Sam and David as well,"

"We'll start small," He amended, "Just calling each other and e-mail,"

"Are we exclusive?" She asked, not that she had dated a guy in the past four years.

"Of course," He grinned, "My heart couldn't take it if you were dating another guy,"

She stood up to him, noting that he was about three inches taller then her. Putting her hands in his, she said, "Let's not tell anyone, except our roommates, of course,"

"And the Reverend," Martin added

"Dad too," She agreed, knowing how hard it was for him without Annie.

"I'm game if you are," They were centimeters apart

"Yes," She whispered, "I'm game,"

He grinned and kissed her softly, gently, the way she always imagined being kissed. The first kiss shared between them was brief and connected with tears. This one was the way she wanted her fairytale kiss.

Remembering Peter and Braden, she broke off the kiss and said,

"I'm a virgin and I want to stay that way until I get married," She blurted out, "I promised myself I would do that,"

"I wouldn't pressure you into anything. After all, my first time resulted in Susie," He laughed, "As for tonight, I just wanted to stay with you,"

Nodding numbly, she noted her clothes, "Uh, my outfit?"

"One minute," He came up with a shirt and some boxers, "You can change in the bathroom,"

"Red Sox pajamas?" She said, noticing all the Red Sox logos on it, "I didn't think you liked baseball that much,"

"It was free," Martin laughed, "Would you rather wear the Sesame Street boxers Suze got for me as a joke?" He asked dryly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After getting changed, Martin had to admit that Ruthie looked cuter in the Red Sox stuff then he ever would. She burst out laughing when she noticed he was the one wearing the Sesame Street boxers.

"Oh hush little girl," He said, yawning,

"Sing to me," She asked him, cuddling into him in the bed

"This one is one that Susie loves to hear me sing," He said softly, "It's a little old, but," He kissed Ruthie on the cheek before pulling her into his arms and crooning,

_"My funny Valentine_

_Sweet comic Valentine_

_You make me smile with my heart"_

Ruthie smiled at that, closing her eyes and setting her head on the pillow.

_"Your looks are laughable_

_Unphotographable_

_Yet you're my favorite work of art"_

Martin personally didn't think this was true. Ruthie was definitely attractive.

_"Is your figure less than Greek_

_Is your mouth a little weak_

_When you open it to speak_

_Are you smart?"_

She giggled at this and turned to face him, the lights now out. Yet Martin didn't stop singing.

_"But don't change a hair for me_

_Not if you care for me_

_Stay little Valentine stay_

_Each day is Valentine's day"_

Martin could make out the silhouette of her face. He knew she didn't want him to stop.

_"Is your figure less than Greek_

_Is your mouth a little weak_

_When you open it to speak_

_Are you smart?"_

Ruthie put a hand on his cheek, feeling for the purple bruise that she liked to think was her little secret part of Martin.

_"But don't you change one hair for me_

_Not if you care for me_

_Stay little Valentine stay_

_Each day is Valentine's day"_

He stopped and she kissed him again. They made out steadily, neither letting it go farther then that. By morning, smiles were on their faces and they were pretty much spooning, but no longer embarrassed by it.

"I have to go home," He mumbled, making no move to leave the bed

"Promise you'll follow me in the future?" Ruthie asked, turning his way

He said, "If I had known, I would've never left you, four years ago,"

She smiled, "You have the most wonderful smile. Do you know that?"

It was all the new couple magic that every couple has at the beginning of the relationship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

June

**THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM FOR BOSTON**, screamed the Post, referring to the fact that other Boston legends that had moved to other teams like Babe Ruth.

**NO CARDINALS FOR MARTIN**, added the Times

**FOR BREWER: WHAT STARTS IN BOSTON, STAYS IN BOSTON**, Sports Illustrated covers presented

**BOSTON LEGEND, BOSTON HERO**, Sports Zone had on their cover

**THE NEXT SULTAN OF SWAT: LOYAL TO HIS COLORS**, another magazine stated.

Ruthie saw these papers everywhere, even read one. It said that Martin hadn't stated why he cut the multimillion dollar deal, but Ruthie knew very well why.

"Hello, _Babe_," Ruthie said on her cell phone on the way to work, smiling

Martin groaned, "Hon, I'm not the next Babe Ruth, despite what the papers say,"

Ruthie giggled, "So, summer's coming up," She said cheerfully

"Yes, and baseball's out for two weeks," Martin said cheerfully, "There's bound to be press everywhere, so I'm thinking Glenoak,"

"You read my thoughts," Ruthie grinned, "The kids wanted to visit everyone anyway, and I'm sure Suze wants to see Anna,"

"And we can be alone," Martin added, "No kids,"

"No work," Ruthie said

"No press," Martin sighed when another stray cameraman jumped out of nowhere and took a picture of him.

"I can't wait," Ruthie sighed, "We're leaving on the tenth, what about you guys?"

"The tenth is good," Martin grinned, "Have to go now, hon,"

"Bye _Babe_," Ruthie teased, hanging up.

"Miss Camden," Stella said, handing her some papers, "The real estate things you wanted?"

"Thanks Stella," Ruthie grinned, "I'm thinking of buying a house in Boston,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

July

Ruthie laughed, "Martin, I think that we should tell everyone. I mean, Sam and David more or less know. Braden knows, and I know Suze knows," She turned to him

He kissed her on the cheek, "Everyone's here,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Guys," Ruthie went into Lucy's hospital room, where Lucy was talking about why her daughter had such a hard time being born. A hush fell into the room.

She put Martin's hand into her own and smiled, "Martin and I have been dating for two months,"

"We know," Robbie said cheerfully,

"Dad!" Ruthie yelled and Eric chuckled, explaining,

"Anna told Lucy, and was informed of this news by a certain Miss Susannah," His eyes twinkled.

"And the news about you buying a house in Boston and him not leaving was kind of a giveaway," Simon pointed out,

"About that house," Matt frowned, "Are you living with him or-"

"NO!" They both said quickly

"Neither of us is ready for that, yet," Ruthie laughed nervously, "The house is a good six blocks away from his house, and I'm not moving until August,"

"Because I want as much time as possible to spend summer in New York," Braden explained, "But I'm fine not going to St. Augustine, Brother Atticus, and Father Arthur's Preparatory School," He grinned wider at that prospect.

"I'm finally at Harvard!" David grinned at that prospect, having managed to transfer schools. Sam had managed to just barely make it into the elite Harvard with his brother, but he had found a smaller school that he would love even better. It didn't matter anyway, because both boys were still being housed by Ruthie Camden and didn't plan on giving that up.

"It's too bad you guys waited so long," Mary said, "Mom would've loved to see Ruthie finally with her dream man,"

"I'm just glad you confessed before any more of us died from waiting," Robbie said

Mary pinched him in the elbow, "What did we say about jokes, honey?" She asked. She motioned toward her silent father, looking out the window.

"Don't make any," He said, "Sorry,"

"Its fine," Ruthie grinned and pecked Martin on the cheek, "I don't think I can ever be lonely again and that makes me happy,"

"Oh Ruthie," Lucy said, "Do you mind grabbing the bag Kevin packed? Some of my things are in there," She cooed over the newly born Camden, Annie Katherine Camden.

"Sure," Ruthie left the room, smiling.

Martin followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

August

"Hey Ruthie," Lucy smiled, holding her little girl, "Kevin offered to take everyone to the park," She set down the baby, "Braden doesn't want to go, so we have to leave without him,"

"Its fine," Ruthie smiled, "We already made plans to go visit Braden's father and Paris,"

"Are you sure you should visit Par-" Lucy looked concerned

"And we're going," Martin interrupted Lucy, smiling, "Call me when you get home, sweetie," He kissed Ruthie's cheek before ushering out Lucy and little Annie Kate, the baby of Lucy's family.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey baby," Ruthie smiled, taking Braden's hand, "You ready?"

"Yes," He said firmly and walked straight to Peter's grave.

Ruthie sat next to him, and said, "Peter's a wonderful man,"

"Did you love him the way you love Martin?" Braden asked, sitting in her lap

"He was my first boyfriend and my best friend," Ruthie smiled, "I loved and still love him, but I love Martin in a very different way," She hugged Braden

"Camden," He said, "Why did he call me Brady?"

He never called her Ruthie, preferring to stick with "Camden", which for him and Ruthie was an unspoken agreement that "Camden" meant "Mom".

"You were a tiny little baby," She smiled, "Peter loved the way Brady sounded and thought it fit you,"

"Why can't I remember him?" He asked

"Peter passed away when you were a month old," Ruthie sighed, "If it makes you feel better, the last thing he told me to do was to always make sure you were happy,"

"I like Martin," He admitted, "I do, but I'm not calling him Dad,"

"Who said you had to?" Ruthie laughed, "Martin and I aren't even thinking of marriage! And you don't call me Mom, do you, hon?"

"I want to," He said, looking at her, "But I didn't know if you wanted me to,"

She smiled, "Call me anything you like, as long as it isn't mean," She was referring to when he wouldn't call her anything but "Mommy Hater". It had been a hard time for the both of them.

"I'm sorry about that," He said, softly, "Was Dad unhappy when I was around?"

"No!" She laughed, "He had a hard time holding you and talking to you sometimes, but he loved having you around," She hugged him, kissing his forehead, "You were the perfect present to Peter and what hurts is that there was no chance of him recovering to see you as you grew up. So he just embraced the time he had with you. You've seen the pictures, sweetie,"

"I love you, Camden," Braden smiled, hugging her, "And, I think Dad would like it if I was called Brady," He added

She smiled and hugged what she came to think of as her little boy, crying, "Brady, Braden, it makes no difference to your dad, just as long as you're happy,"

"Then why couldn't you call me Peyton?" He asked

"It was too close to Peter and it hurt to think of you as Peter's little boy back then, even though you look so much like him," She sighed, "Now, it doesn't matter to me,"

"I like Braden," He admitted and she laughed.

"Can we go to the jail now?" He asked, "I'd like to see Grandma Paris,"

She smiled, "I'll wait outside. It's hard for me to be in the same room with her, sweetie,"

(A/N- I felt I needed to put in an ending to the story regarding Brady, so this is pretty much the end)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

September

"Ruthie," Martin grinned, "It's our four month anniversary,"

"Wow, four months," Ruthie said, "I'm surprised the press hasn't found out yet." She kissed him, smiling.

"I love you," Martin blurted out

Ruthie looked at him, shocked

"I'm in love with you," He said gently

Neither of them had even broached the L word since the night they got together. In the songs Martin would sing for Ruthie, he would always hesitate over the word love.

Ruthie was beyond speechless.

"You don't have to say anything," He laughed nervously, "I just had to say it, get it out there, clear the air,"

She just sat down, saying, "Thank you," to him, and a smile lit up on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

October

Ruthie still hadn't said it back to him. They hadn't seen each other face to face since that night. It was affecting Martin, baseball-wise. Thankfully, Cameron Evans (who also backed out on his trade, knowing the Sox would be red hot with Martin staying) kept the team on edge while the Red Sox fans wondered what was wrong with Martin.

Ruthie realized it one morning, when she was looking at her pearls, the pearls that she had received from many different people. Some were given to her from past boyfriends, some from her mother (left to her in the will), and some from friends and admirers. Martin's was in the center and she admired it most of all.

That was when she remembered.

_"I am in love with you,"_

Running down the stairs, grabbing shoes and the keys, she yelled at the twins to watch Braden, and slammed the door.

"Turn it to the World Series, Sam," David said, "I think Ruthie's going to do something,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They wouldn't let her in. She said over and over, her connection to Martin and how she needed to talk to him.

"Lady, it's the World Series, not some regular game!" The ticket taker told her, "Bottom of the third and seats sold out everywhere,"

"My boyfriend is in there and I need to tell him that I love him!" Ruthie yelled, aggravated.

"Miss Camden?" A woman said, walking up to her, "Is that you,"

"Yes," Ruthie smiled, "I'm trying to get in to tell my boyfriend that I love him, I'm _in_ love with him,"

"Of course," The woman smiled, pulling out a pass, "For both of us," She said, "I'm the owner's wife and I love your show,"

The ticket man took their ticket and waved them off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ruthie was at a prestigious seat, according to the woman, but requested to be closer to the field, where her boyfriend was.

The woman said, "Would you like a sign or something to help you?"

"Yes!" Ruthie's eyes lit up, "Do you have-"

The poster board and pens were already out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Look at this ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said, after being briefed by the owner to zero in on Ruthie, "Miss Camden, the host of _Mellow Out_ is here in Fenton Park to tell our boys that she loves them!"

Ruthie held up a sign that said in bold: **I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU**.

Only Martin knew the actual meaning of the sign and began playing better, much better.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"And the Sox win by one point!" The announcer yelled, "I am going crazy! First an easy to predict game with the Yankees sure to win and the Sox pull it around, thanks to the Babe Ruth of our day! I wonder what changed his attitude after the bottom of the third,"

Martin already knew. Breaking away from the crowd of Red Sox team mates, he went up in the seated area. Susie was already cheering with the rest of the team, but knew what her dad was doing.

Martin went up to Ruthie and said breathlessly, "Do you mean it?"

"Yes," She said, "I am in love with you, Martin Brewer,"

"Good," Martin smiled, "I love you, Ruthie!" He kissed her now and then, in front of all these fans, most cheering while some of them were crying. Flashes went off from everywhere and fireworks as well.

Susie laughed and sang,

_Ruthie and Martin,_

_Sitting in a tree_

_First comes love..._

**FINIS**


End file.
